<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искупление by maily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760434">Искупление</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily'>maily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance, Theo-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История про Рождество в Нью-Йорке, и про чувство вины, и про любовь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky/Pippa, Theodore Decker/Pippa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искупление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>0.</b>
</p>
<p>До Рождества оставалось две недели, и мир уже сходил с ума. В городском воздухе витали ароматы корицы и свежего хлеба, магазины мигали гирляндами, подарки по скидке, купоны на дорогой ужин, счастливые пьяные улыбки, толпы в торговых центрах и заводила Санта-Клаус в Центральном парке, и прочая мишура, на которую я смотрел с другой стороны жизни.</p>
<p>На этой стороне в кожу въелся пыльный запах гостиничных номеров и цветочного кондиционера для белья, тут царили растерянность, чувство вины, поиск себя и тоска. Я начал с простого — решил исправить все, что натворил с магазином, и весь мой год прошел в поездках: роскошных и скромных, долгих и коротких, успешных и не очень. Самолеты, поезда, автобусы, бесконечные сборы и перевозки. Чеки, оправдания, извинения, одинаковые деловые ужины и пресные завтраки.</p>
<p>В каждом городе, где я был, жизнь и ее одиночество ощущались по-своему. В Сан-Франциско мне было паршиво до дрожи, так что я сорвался — закидывался валиумом каждый день и смотрел стеклянными глазами на миссис Коуэлл, которая купила в магазине комод восемнадцатого века, заботливо переделанный Хоби. В Айове — чиппендейловский столик — было получше: мелаксен, литры кофе и здоровый завтрак, потому что я понравился хозяйке мотеля и ее дочери и старался выглядеть прилично.<br/>
В Лас-Вегас за софой из вишневого дерева я не поехал — попросту не смог, и потому общался с тем мужчиной — сейчас уже не вспомню его имени — по почте. Он, к счастью моему, оказался любителем решать дела удаленно. Минус четырнадцать тысяч сто двадцать пять долларов со счета, и я мог не смотреть на пустыню, от вида которой меня бы, наверное, хватил удар.</p>
<p>Городов, домов и заказчиков было много — я с интересом погружался в чужие жизни, чтобы отвлечься от своей; если предлагали, гостил подольше и призраком бродил по чужим садам, террасам, заставленным антиквариатом домам. Было в командировках нечто хорошее — отвлекающее, чисто механическое, когда трясешься в поездах или погружаешься в раздумья, монотонное планирование: билеты и расписание, хватит ли налички, как правильно признаться в подделке, не задев чужих чувств. Это давало мне время не думать об остальном. Не думать о себе, о смысле, о картине и о Борисе. Поставить все на паузу.</p>
<p>Правда, теперь мое оправдание кончилось — сегодня, перед тем, как ехать к Барбурам, я проверил список, думая, что после Рождества меня снова ждет дорога, но наткнулся на пустой лист: все имена были перечеркнуты и моей же рукой был криво выведен большой крест.</p>
<p>
  <b>1.</b>
</p>
<p>Я поправил кончик салфетки, что торчала из-под чайного блюдца, и опять прислушался к разговорам. В столовой у Барбуров красовалась большая, пышная, увешанная антикварными игрушками елка. Последнюю игрушку — расписанный вручную стеклянный шар, — я привез из Мексики, выкупил у заказчика — добродушного пожилого владельца бара (как раз финальная точка моего путешествия). Мы закончили с ужином и пили кофе, за столом болтала Китси и миссис Барбур, Платт цедил виски, Тодди катался на лыжах где-то в Альпах, и его место пустовало.</p>
<p>Миссис Барбур наклонилась в мою сторону и тепло улыбнулась, отвела от лица бокал с белым вином:</p>
<p>— А ты любишь Рождество, Тео?</p>
<p>В детстве я обожал Рождество — пока этот день был только моим и маминым: вкусная еда на кухонном столе, праздничные шоу и прямая трансляция парада. Мамина улыбка, ее озорной смех и огонек в глазах, когда она, забывшись, сцепляла руки у груди и тепло подмигивала мне: «до чего же красиво, щенуля!», а я пожимал плечами, завороженно наблюдая, как она подползала к телевизору ближе со всей своей детской непосредственностью и искренностью, которую смогла сохранить даже будучи взрослой.</p>
<p>А вот в прошлое Рождество мы с Борисом убили двух человек. Я неловко поправил очки.</p>
<p>— Честно говоря, не знаю, — отпустил край салфетки. Китси смотрела на меня сбоку, я чувствовал ее внимательный взгляд. — Простите, в голове еще шумно после самолета.</p>
<p>— Да, мама, Тео прилетел только два дня назад, — Китси ловко скользнула ладонью мне под локоть, и миссис Барбур одобрительно улыбнулась — она выглядела похорошевшей, уложила волосы, надела свои любимые жемчужные бусы. —Ему надо отдохнуть.</p>
<p>— Мы бы хотели пригласить тебя отпраздновать с нами, — Платт посмотрел на меня поверх стакана. — Наверное, выберемся из дома, закажем столик.</p>
<p>— Пока не знаю. Честно говоря, я уже обещал Хоби, — соврал я без капли стеснения, хотя видеть, как угасает улыбка на губах миссис Барбур, было грустно.</p>
<p>— Да конечно, милый! — Китси придвинулась ко мне, я вдохнул запах ее диоровских духов, выбившаяся белоснежная прядка из высокого пучка пощекотала мне щеку, и вправду — Снежинка. — Все еще обсудим, зачем планировать заранее, столько дней до праздника!</p>
<p>— Всего две недели, — возразил Платт, не сводя с меня глаз.</p>
<p>Ему не нравилось то, что творилось с нашей с Китси помолвкой — она повисла, как воздушный шар в воздухе, и я уже думал, что судьба ему — лопнуть.</p>
<p>— Может, выпьем кофе? — предложила миссис Барбур, совершенно игнорируя Платта. — Игрушка просто замечательная, Тео! — она махнула в сторону елки.<br/>
И мы снова погрузились в мои сбивчивые, немногословные рассказы о командировках: миссис Барбур спрашивала только про увиденный мною антиквариат и слушала внимательно, отвлекаясь лишь на чашку со свежим капучино, а я терял нить повествования, иногда уходил в паузы, потому что только сейчас понял, насколько сильно устал.</p>
<p>Тело ныло и требовало сна, которого я его безжалостно лишил: сразу после прилета занялся отчетами и магазином, потому что хотел снова себя отвлечь и еще облегчить жизнь Хоби.</p>
<p>Где-то в середине общего молчания я вдруг почувствовал, как Китси осторожно прижалась ко мне под столом, наши колени горячо соприкоснулись. На ней было хорошенькое короткое вязаное платье, которое я раньше не видел.</p>
<p>В дни, когда я оставался в городе и заходил в гости, бывало, что отвечал на ее игривый порыв взаимностью и легко бодал в ответ или клал ладонь на ее бедро, делая за столом самый невозмутимый и спокойный вид.</p>
<p>Бывало, мы обменивались заговорщическими горящими взглядами через стол, если сидели раздельно. Как тайно встречающиеся подростки. И в эти моменты я думал, что все еще можно вернуть как было. Не долго и счастливо, по-новому, по-особенному, а просто — как было.</p>
<p>Иногда, если выходили вместе и Китси приглашала меня зайти к себе — вечер мы заканчивали у нее в постели: быстрый и жаркий секс, ее громкие стоны, и ощущение полной, тягучей пустоты в груди после всего.</p>
<p>Сейчас я не пошевелился и сделал вид, что увлечен кофейной гущей на дне своей чашки, и Китси мягко отодвинулась, даже не изменившись в лице. Она носила новые стрелки, и взгляд ее отдавал чем-то кошачьим. Мне нравилось, но притворяться больше сил у меня не осталось.</p>
<p>Наверное, я все же приходил ради миссис Барбур — она улыбалась шире и живее, когда видела меня, и я гордился собой и радовался, что хоть кому-то в этом мире могу еще дарить счастье.</p>
<p>Когда кофе и вишневый пирог закончились, все слова были сказаны и мне оставалось лишь накинуть пальто, Миссис Барбур ласково погладила мою руку на прощание и напомнила мне про Рождество и что они мне всегда рады, а затем медленно ушла обратно в столовую. Мы с Китси застыли одни в темной прихожей. И меня осенило: я почувствовал себя большим и нелепым, не знал, куда правильно встать и что сказать, чтобы попрощаться, потому что осознал, что вряд ли в ближайшее время вернусь в этот дом.</p>
<p>— Ты еще придешь? — спросила Китси, вцепившись в ручку двери. Я застыл, думая, что сказать.</p>
<p>На мое молчание она вздохнула, без сожаления, без сомкнутых губ — как-то пугающе естественно.</p>
<p>— А на Рождество все-таки?</p>
<p>Я опять ничего не ответил. Тогда Китси, кивнув сама себе, нырнула ладошкой в расшитый бисером карман платья, достала маленькую бархатную коробочку: чуть потертые синие бока, тоненькая золотая каемка и застежка в форме капли. Сердце у меня как-то странно екнуло. Признаться, я про них совсем забыл.</p>
<p>— Держи, — она протянула мне мамины серьги, которые я подарил ей той осенью за обедом «У Фреда». Я забрал шкатулку, сразу же пряча ее во внутренний карман пальто.</p>
<p>Китси любила Тома, я знал, почему ее телефон до сих пор был стабильно отключен каждую пятницу и субботу, и позволял этому происходить. Со мной — она была не с тем человеком, которого хотела, и не в том месте, где бы хотела быть.</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Целоваться мы на этот раз не стали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Я шел до дома сквозь морозный воздух и порывистый, влажный ветер, думал о Китси и Томе, и вдруг вспомнил о Борисе.</p>
<p>В автобусе запотели окна и народу было много — припорошенные снегом шапки, пар от дыхания, звонкий смех, суматоха — я встал в самом конце и неловко достал телефон из кармана. В командировках, оказалось, очень удобно проверять почту прямо на ходу — привычка теперь приелась, и я ловко раскрыл страницу ящика, пролистал бегунок и перечитал его последние сообщения.</p>
<p>Борис после Антверпена объявился лишь в июне. Тогда я даже не сразу понял, от кого у меня засветился имейл, но после открытия текста, все сомнения улетучились: только он обращался ко мне прозвищем «Поттер».</p>
<p>Все наши с ним переписки были короткими.</p>
<p>Борис всегда спрашивал, как идут дела в магазине, как дела в Нью-Йорке, и как дела у меня. Счастлив ли, здоров ли, о чем думаю. Снова ли пытаюсь сделать все правильно. Я читал сообщения его голосом внутри своей головы и, сам того не замечая, улыбался. В груди каждый раз трепетом расползалось тепло, как только появлялись эти редкие письма.</p>
<p>Я не просил об этом, но Борис всегда отсылал мне свои координаты, что было совсем не в его стиле.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Еду в Чехию, Поттер, выпью за тебя чешского пива»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Сегодня смотрел на Эйфелеву башню обдолбанный в сопли»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«В Австралии как дома — хорошо»</i>
</p>
<p>Я выбрал плюсик и посмотрел на чистое белоснежное поле перед собой — и быстро, под неожиданным и горячим порывом, написал ему лишь одну строчку.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Что делаешь на Рождество?»</i>
</p>
<p>Отправив письмо, я собирался отключить дисплей, но наткнулся на одно из старых его сообщений, на которое тогда, когда только получил его, не ответил. Оно почти затерялось в списке остальных.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Знаешь про картину?»</i>
</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, я оглянулся зачем-то по сторонам, но никто из пассажиров даже не смотрел в мою сторону. Конечно, я про нее знал. В тот августовский вечер, душноватый, красный, я — только вернувшийся с прогулки с Поппером и первый из нас двоих с Хоби проверивший почту. Газета лежала, свернутая прочным рулоном. После прочтения заголовка меня бросило в пот. Я кинулся в ванную, чтобы умыться, потому что лицо запылало и грудь сдавило, будто меня зажали в стальные тиски — в зеркале я видел стеклянный взгляд, испарину на лбу и под носом белые как мел губы.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Великий шедевр возвращается домой!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Знаменитый «Щегол» Фабрициуса вернется в музей Нью-Йорка. После длительных переговоров с министерством культуры Нидерландов власти США...»</i>
</p>
<p>Мне было проще, когда «Щегол» оставался в Амстердаме — том месте, где жизнь из меня вынула душу, встряхнула ее и возвратила, беспокойную, обратно. А теперь покой — пусть и мнимый, легкий, как тень — с той минуты меня окончательно покинул.</p>
<p>Музей я обходил за километр — у меня и так бы не набралось духу зайти туда снова, а теперь и подавно. Газету с объявлением не выбросил — спрятал. Она лежала в последнем ящике комода в моей комнате, под слоем документов магазина, журналов, писем, счетов — лежала, напоминая мне обо всем, из чего состояла моя жизнь — из удивительных событий, страшных и добрых, совершенно сумасшедших, отчасти странных — и как все вернулось туда, откуда брало свое начало.</p>
<p>Одна эта мысль уже звонко билась у меня в голове, и я терялся, не зная, куда себя деть. Вот командировки меня и спасали, но теперь спрятаться больше не получится.</p>
<p>Зайдя домой, я напоролся на тишину: поводок Поппера не лежал на полке у двери, самого Попчика не было и пальто Хоби не висело на крючке. Я наскоро разделся, подышал на холодные ладони и прошел в комнату. Там упал на неубранную постель и уставился в потолок, чувствуя, как тело начало отогреваться — теплый воздух жег мне кожу, я лежал в темноте, дыша размеренно и спокойно. Накатывало ощущение, что я остался наедине с самим собой в целом мире, и эта компания мне не нравилась: прошло так много времени, а я ни к чему не пришел и ничего не решил.</p>
<p>Пошарил в кармане штанов, захотелось еще раз посмотреть в почту, но телефон остался в пальто. Тогда я вздохнул, лениво подтянулся к подушкам. Дурно было думать так, но я вдруг слегка занервничал, что написал Борису про Рождество — а если он приедет?</p>
<p>Приедет и предложит какую-нибудь глупость в стиле: «Поттер, картина ведь наша! Ну ладно, твоя! Давай ее вернем», и я, какой-нибудь обдолбанный, под кислотой или травой, соглашусь с ним пойти до музея.</p>
<p>У меня мурашки побежали по загривку от одной только мысли.</p>
<p>Но было кое-что еще. Что-то, что не давало мне покоя весь год, к чему я возвращался и окунался в смутные воспоминания, тонкие, как паутинка, хрупкие — я собирал их по кусочкам. Месяц за месяцем. Будто бы до сих пор не верил, что все случилось взаправду.</p>
<p>Я помнил Антверпен. Как мы бродили вдоль мощеных, усеянных магазинами улиц в поисках нового пальто для меня, ели вафли, пили пиво и вечером валялись в студии Бориса. Мы отдыхали, «приводили мозги в порядок», как твердил Борис, пока разливал по стопкам «Русский Стандарт». Я помнил стылый запах города: холодный и морской, светлое небо, фиолетовые отметины в локтях Бориса, его улыбку, черно-белые фильмы по телеку, взлет Борисовых бровей, передо мной — просторная гостиная, мягкий свет лампы, отражающийся в стеклянном журнальном столике, и голова Бориса между моих бедер, двигающаяся медленно, в тягучем ритме. Я зарывался ладонью в его кудри, подначивая и останавливая, когда уже слишком близко был к краю и хотел, чтобы ощущение кайфа продлилось. Борис позволял. Он держал меня за талию, а сам стоял на коленях. Я полулежал на диване, кожаная обивка прилипала к пояснице. Рот Бориса был горячим и тесным.</p>
<p>И еще помнил — его влажную кожу под моими пальцами. Взгляд — жадный. Внимательный, мутный и цепкий. Налипшие на лоб черные кудри, красивый излом бровей, четко очерченный приоткрытый рот. Дрожь Бориса и его низкий, протяжный, отчаянный стон в конце, когда я грубо двигал рукой, а затем — жаркий выдох мне в шею. </p>
<p>Я помнил теплое на своей ладони.</p>
<p>Я много-много раз вспоминал ту ночь: крутил ее, как кубик Рубика.</p>
<p>Тяжелый запах секса, травки, спирта. Кто начал первым и кто позволил втянуть себя, или мы оба хотели — я уже не мог сказать точно.</p>
<p>В голове у меня зазвенело. Закрыв глаза, я собирался полежать немного в тишине и обязательно потом встать и подумать, может, черкнуть что-нибудь в свою тетрадь, которую забросил в последнее время, но темнота оказалась такой манящей и блаженной. Вдобавок меня развезло от выпитого за ужином вина, сон нагло подступал, и я сдался, надеясь, что мне не приснятся кошмары.</p>
<p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p>
<p>На улице моросило: противный мелкий снег, мокрой крошкой оседающий на лице; я наспех обтер очки об свитер и переступил порог, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь. Первое, что сразу заметил — большой чемодан, темно-зеленый, незнакомый, стоял прямо в коридоре, а на нем лежало пальто — вот его я уже узнал. В груди екнуло. Мягкий, брошенный кучей шерстяной шарф с белыми полосками и фиолетовый беретик. Я глазам своим не поверил. Из оцепенения меня вывел радостный визг Попчика — я услышал цокот его лап по плитке в кухне, и тут до меня дошел знакомый звонкий голосок.</p>
<p>Пиппа.</p>
<p>Разве она говорила, что приедет?</p>
<p>Я на ватных ногах прошел до кухни и обомлел: Пиппа сидела за столом вместе с Хоби, сжимала в руках свою любимую чашку — белую с розами, старинная керамика, ручная работа, — и обернулась на меня, заслышав скрип половиц. Мы встретились глазами:</p>
<p>— Привет, — произнесла она тепло, и я пропал моментально, будто меня вышвырнули из одной реальности и опрокинули в другую.</p>
<p>— Привет.</p>
<p>— Как сходил в банк? — спросил Хоби с понимающей улыбкой на губах.</p>
<p>Я неловко положил на край буфета сцепленные скрепкой оплаченные квитанции из магазина. Пиппа с нежностью смотрела на меня, попивая чай, и я застыл, как дурак, перед ней и Хоби, спрятав руки в карманы пальто.</p>
<p>— Ну и замечательно, давай сделаю тебе чаю, — Хоби засуетился: потянулся за чашкой и чайничком, я неловко стянул с шеи шарф — как будто не домой вернулся, ну в самом деле. Волосы у Пиппы стали длиннее, на щеках застыл легкий румянец. Она выглядела похорошевшей — еще лучше, чем было, и сердце у меня застучало быстрее — я опять залюбовался ею, как и всегда.</p>
<p>С того чаепития в моей серой карусели жизни вдруг наступили теплые и ясные деньки. Год, состоящий из сплошных воспоминаний, тоски, самобичевания и чувства вины размером с тонну встал на паузу, и я, наконец, вдыхал полной грудью.</p>
<p>Пиппа вернулась насовсем. Она, конечно, так не сказала, но я понял это по взгляду, когда спросил ее, надолго ли она в Нью-Йорке. Пиппа посмотрела на чемодан, который я затащил в ее комнату и поставил возле постели, и пожала плечами.</p>
<p>Мы постояли в странной тишине, и я, пряча довольную улыбку, вышел в коридор, оставляя Пиппу одну, чтобы отдохнуть и прийти в себя после дороги. Значит, никакого больше Эверетта. Никаких больше метаний между Лондоном и Нью-Йорком, а значит, никаких больше нелепых прощаний.</p>
<p>Я поверить не мог своему счастью — сразу улетучились все проблемы, всё стало таким кристально чистым, светлым и понятным — я ходил по дому, приплясывая, как пьяный — но теперь только от чувств.</p>
<p>За пару дней мы вдвоем навели в магазине порядок — смахнули пыль со всех старинных шкафов, тщательно вымыли витражные вставки и стеклянные дверцы, до которых у меня никак не доходили руки. Пиппа больше меня не избегала, мы не вспоминали наш с ней разговор за ужином почти год назад, да и я не хотел — но все же что-то витало между нами двумя, я чувствовал эти волны время от времени, когда Пиппа смотрела на меня, склонив голову набок и ничего не говоря, пока я возился с кассой или разговаривал с покупателями.</p>
<p>Ее задумчивый взгляд блуждал по мне, и меня будто окатывало теплой волной — неужели она теперь смотрела на меня иначе?</p>
<p>Что-то в Пиппе изменилось — я почувствовал сразу, да только никак не мог сообразить, что именно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мы устроились в кофейне на соседней от магазина улице. Тут предлагали имбирные пряники и вкусный кофе, вдоль стены — золотая гирлянда, все уютно, мягко и свежо, модная мебель из Икеи. В зале играли рождественские песни — чем ближе был праздник, тем больше мир охватывала атмосфера торжественной суматохи и предчувствия чего-то волшебного.</p>
<p>Так было всегда — невозможно устоять и не поддаться общему настроению. Правда, обычно — последние несколько лет — канун Рождества я проводил в наркотическом небытие — до Китси, когда один мог таскаться по Нью-Йорку от компании к компании, где все всегда друг другу улыбались, угощали всем подряд и на любой вкус, и я мог оставаться хоть до утра — всем было плевать. Главное, чтобы было весело.</p>
<p>Пиппа сложила локти на стол и туманно посмотрела на город за большим панорамным окном. Свет от гирлянды красиво игрался в ее волосах, я хлебнул кофе.<br/>
Мы не обсуждали мое корявое признание и брошенное тогда ожерелье, от которого Пиппа отказалась, а я чувствовал себя до больного глупо; сейчас все это было неважным — прошел почти год. Пиппа принялась помешивать ложечкой в своей чашке, я отломил кусочек от пряничного человечка, она хмыкнула, задумчиво улыбнулась.</p>
<p>Кроме признания между нами было кое-что еще: чертов имейл, который я отправил ей однажды после своего дня рождения. Я все надеялся, что она его даже не читала.</p>
<p>— Уже забыла, каково это — встречать Рождество в Нью-Йорке, — вздохнула Пиппа, подперев подбородок рукой и опять развернувшись в сторону окна.</p>
<p>Черт, какая же красивая она была.</p>
<p>— А что у вас случилось? — спросил я тихо. — Ну, в Лондоне.</p>
<p>«Что случилось у вас с Эвереттом» я не стал договаривать, чтобы на всякий случай не напоминать Пиппе о нем.</p>
<p>— Да ничего, на самом деле, просто я многое про себя поняла, — она тоже отломила от пряника. Руки у нее привычно подрагивали. — Попробовала сходить к другому психологу, ну знаешь, так, чтобы понять.</p>
<p>— И что поняла?</p>
<p>— Что в жизни иногда нужно многое поменять, даже если кажется, что не нужно и не хочется. И что нам всем бы не помешало наведываться к врачу время от времени, — улыбнулась она мягко.</p>
<p>Я фыркнул и подавил смешок. Мне — и к психологу, ага, мой рассказ явно был не для ушей врача. Такое, пожалуй, никому кроме Бориса я бы рассказать не смог, да он и так все знал, а я уже знал, что он мне скажет.</p>
<p>Чтобы я оставил все это позади и принял как данное — что жизнь моя сложилась именно так, как сложилась, и что моей вины в этом нет.</p>
<p>Я бы с ним поспорил.</p>
<p>Пиппа продолжила тянуть кофе — в молчании, уютном, не нервном, как раньше, когда я с благоговением глядел на нее, чуть ли не затаив дыхание, и любовался ею, как недоступной святыней, как богиней, которая спустилась ко мне, грешнику, раздолбаю, наркоману — на какое-то чудесное время, чтобы потом снова исчезнуть.</p>
<p>За год, который я провел в активном самобичевании, поездках и попытках распутать весь клубок чувств, с которым остался после Амстердама и окончания всей моей истории, длившейся столько лет, я мало вспоминал о Пиппе.</p>
<p>Мне даже казалось, что нет больше привязанности, и я ее разлюбил — перерос это восхищение и свою слепую веру в то, что нам суждено быть вместе. Отчасти эту веру у меня отбил Борис.</p>
<p>В кафе зазвенел колокольчик — я вздрогнул: компания студентов с ближайшего литературного факультета тут неподалеку устроилась за барной стойкой, я и сам не заметил, как задумался о Борисе — уже на автомате.</p>
<p>На мое сообщение про Рождество он, кстати, так и не ответил.</p>
<p>Пиппа поглядывала то на меня, то на город, то на людей в кафе — с умиротворением во взгляде, которого у нее раньше никогда не было. Не может быть такого, чтобы пара сеансов смогли подарить ей подобный покой. Может, все дело было в Эверетте, от которого она наконец-то избавилась, перестав неприкаянно болтаться иходить за ним на его модные музыкальные встречи, которые только бередили ей душу. Да и вообще — Эверетт, как ни старался, не смог бы понять и принять ее целиком настоящей — как принимал всегда я. Потому что у нас была общая драма — я сморщился от формулировки, уж очень киношно получилось. Но ведь правда.</p>
<p>— Что с тобой? — весело спросила Пиппа, наблюдавшая за мной все это время.</p>
<p>— А, — я неловко поправил воротничок рубашки и одернул свитер. — Вспомнил, что остались кое-какие дела до Рождества, — ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову.<br/>
Никаких дел у меня не было. Совсем.</p>
<p>Пиппа как-то помрачнела и то ли смутилась, то ли что — я не мог понять, а потом догадался — она, наверное, подумала, что я говорил про Китси.</p>
<p>Китси мне так и не позвонила и больше не объявлялась. Наверняка выдумала сотни отговорок, почему я пропал и не захожу — уехал, приболел, занялся работой, нашел нового дорогого и важного заказчика под Рождество, все что угодно, лишь бы держать лицо и не признаваться матери и Платту, что между нами все рассыпалось окончательно.</p>
<p>Я, конечно, все равно собирался поздравить Барбуров с праздниками, зайти с какими-нибудь подарками обязательно в январе, но очевидно, что уровень доверия и симпатии между нами уже потихоньку снижался.</p>
<p>— Вспомнил, что пропустил один аукцион, — добавил я, следя за Пиппой: ее брови взметнулись вверх, уголок губы дернулся в улыбке. — Хоби, наверное, расстроится. Там такие эксклюзивные каталоги раздают. И вещи можно урвать стоящие.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, он и сам про него не вспомнит, — лукаво ответила она.</p>
<p>Хоби уже который день наведывался при полном параде — лучший костюм и галстук под стать — в гости к миссис Дефрез и пропадал там до самого вечера. Мы с Пиппой переглянулись.</p>
<p>— Может, сходим поужинать куда-нибудь? — вдруг предложила она, и я чуть не поперхнулся кофе.</p>
<p>Обычно это была моя роль — выцепить всеми силами несколько часов с ней наедине, чтобы насладиться близостью, покоем, стопроцентным пониманием.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — согласился я, стараясь скрыть растерянность.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ночью уснуть у меня никак не получалось — не спасла даже таблетка окситоцина, на которую я искренне надеялся. Пусть течение мыслей в голове стало расплывчатым, я все равно ворочался и никак не мог поймать сонную волну, когда закрываешь глаза и понимаешь, что сейчас отключишься.</p>
<p>Прыгал с одного на другое, вспоминал поездки, антиквариат, ужины у Барбуров, потом зачем-то — прошлое Рождество, самое-самое страшное (кроме первого после смерти мамы) и одинокое, когда я лежал в номере в Амстердаме и думал, что настало время прощаться с жизнью.</p>
<p>Но вот — жизнь продолжалась, совершенно иная, без картины — то есть без главного элемента, вокруг которого все крутилось. Лежа на подушке и смотря в темный потолок, в полной тишине, которую нарушали только шумы с улицы, далекий визг машин и дыхание города, я понял, что весь год пронесся на автопилоте — какими-то обрывками, отголосками.</p>
<p>Если я не в Нью-Йорке — то думаю только о сделке и об обещании Хоби, рассуждаю с заказчиками о отполированных трюмо, дорого расшитых креслах, антикварной посуде, шучу, выставляю себя напоказ и непринужденно улыбаюсь а-ля профессионал.</p>
<p>Если же я в городе — то все встречи урывками, не могу справиться ни там, ни тут — ни с Китси, ни сесть нормально поговорить с Хоби, чтобы он понял, что я искренне стараюсь, хотя Хоби все понимал и так, я был уверен. Не хватало времени подумать о Борисе, потому что в Нью-Йорке меня накрывало какой-то страшной бессмысленностью — не было больше снятого хранилища для Главного Секрета моей жизни, ничего не было у меня за спиной, и мне бы радоваться, что «Щегол» теперь находился в правильном безопасном месте, но от меня словно кусок сердца и души оторвали — вот так я себя чувствовал каждый раз, когда возвращался домой.<br/>
Поэтому большую часть этого короткого времени мне помогали справиться верные друзья, ни разу меня не предавшие: белые порошковые дорожки на краю раковины, которые я вдыхал, не зная меры, и зажимал себе нос, пока покачивался напротив зеркала; таблетки — разбавленные в вине или так, раздробив; травка, если угощали; кислота — совсем уж по праздникам.</p>
<p>Я ходил, как во сне, что-то решал, кому-то отвечал, но почти не осознавал.</p>
<p>В чувства краткими вспышками меня приводили только сообщения Бориса.</p>
<p>Кстати о нем — я потянулся за телефоном к прикроватной тумбочке и открыл почту, но кроме спама, рассылки «Кристис» и новостей с форума антикварщиков там ничего не было. Борис вообще отвечал мне редко. Может, катался со своей женой на лыжах — боже, у него ведь была жена! — в Швейцарии или с Мириам опять воротил противозаконные дела, о которых я даже воображать не хотел.</p>
<p>В доме после приезда Пиппы стало по-особенному уютно — она всегда умела одним своим появлением осветить всё вокруг. Улыбнется — и мир уже можно вытерпеть, дни не такие уж и грустные. Переключившись, я попробовал прислушаться, хотя через толстую стену точно бы не уловил ни одного шороха. Попчик теперь спал только с ней, он любил зарываться под плед в ее комнате, и мы с Хоби частенько находили его там.</p>
<p>Интересно, а что сейчас делает Борис?</p>
<p>И еще — как там картина? Висит под сигнализацией в темноте пустого отремонтированного зала номер тридцать два.</p>
<p>Я все лежал и лежал без сна, то тычась в телефон, то просто разглядывая свою комнату, подумал о Велти — он ведь здесь тоже спал и жил, и тут все было и его, и не его одновременно — а мое.</p>
<p>Подумал потом о комнате, какая была у меня в Вегасе — безликая, совершенно неприметная, я не делал ничего, чтобы как-то отметить, что она была моей, чтобы кто ни пришел, сразу подумал обо мне. Не вешал плакаты, как Борис, например, и никак не хотел признавать, что тот дом на окраине пустыни действительно имел ко мне хоть какое-то отношение.</p>
<p>Почувствовав, что желанный сон начал накатывать, я сразу постарался думать только о хорошем: об улыбке миссис Барбур; вспомнил, как Попчик всегда складывался смешной меховой шапкой на голове Бориса, когда мы в Вегасе ночевали у меня, закрывшись в комнате; подумал про будущий ужин с Пиппой, что можно будет столько всего обсудить, сидя близко друг другу, чтобы соприкасаться коленями; подумал о Борисе — опять его голова у моих бедер, движущаяся вверх-вниз, и от каждого плавного движения внутри что-то горячо взрывается.</p>
<p>И — подумал о маме, а потом о смерти и о пистолете в моих дрожащих от испуга и адреналина руках, и как тяжко было нажимать на курок. Ударная волна. Щелчок. Оглушительно громкий выстрел. Кровь на асфальте — и моментальное тяжелое чувство вины, которое легло на мои плечи, как хорошо пошитое пальто.<br/>
Вот это было плохо — скатываться в тревожность, потому что тогда приходили кошмары, и готов поспорить, что за все годы я сотни раз будил Хоби криками и стонами, метаниями по влажной от пота постели. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Пиппа тоже услышала этот бред.</p>
<p>Стараясь отогнать от себя воспоминания об Амстердаме, я все концентрировался на словах Бориса: что стоит замечать хорошее в жизни, что мы приходим туда, где должны быть — к правильному — и через плохое. Для меня, честно говоря, тогда все это звучало как старательно притянутое, абсолютно бессмысленное оправдание, но отчасти я понимал, что он имел в виду.</p>
<p>Со мной случилось плохое, в чем я не был виноват — взрыв, пыль во рту и глазах, и мама, которая больше не вернулась из музея и которую я потерял навсегда, и это определило мой путь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мы с Пиппой опоздали на сеанс в «Фильм-форум». Прособирались, слушая задушевные разговоры Хоби о планах на Рождество — его пригласила к себе на торжественный ужин миссис Дефрез и ее муж, но Хоби обязательно собирался взять на с собой за компанию. Я в целом был не против, планов все равно не было.</p>
<p>На улице вихрился в воздухе снег, уже прилично припорошены были тротуары, на здании кинотеатра пустили гирлянду. Пиппа поправила беретик и заулыбалась:</p>
<p>— У меня чувство дежавю.</p>
<p>Да, точно. Год назад мы с ней точно так же выходили из кинотеатра с фильма про Гленна Гульда. Пиппа плакала, а я боялся, что она захочет домой и не выйдет у нас прекрасного ужина. Сейчас Пиппа оглядывалась, будто ища взглядом, куда предложить двинуться дальше, а я смотрел на ее мягкий профиль, длинные ресницы, белую-белую кожу — и чувствовал себя хорошо, ровно, что удивительно, ведь раньше я бы захлебывался от восторга, что мы наедине.</p>
<p>— Как думаешь, можно пойти поискать то место? Помнишь?</p>
<p>— Конечно, можно. Пойдем, — я выпятил локоть, и Пиппа примкнула ко мне, хватаясь.</p>
<p>Нашли мы этот винный бар без особого труда, просто медленно прогуливались до Бедфорд-стрит, смотря по сторонам, и увидели — старинные деревянные двери с витражом и бутылка вина, вырезанная из дерева, как большая брошка, прибитая к стене сбоку. Я галантно открыл перед Пиппой дверь и прошел следом, и мы утонули в теплом свете свечей, запахе вина, аниса, шоколада и сладкой выпечки.</p>
<p>Первое — Пиппа сразу сняла пальто и повесила его на спинку стула, стянула с рук перчатки. Ее свитер крупной вязки темно-алого цвета идеально сочетался с приглушенными тонами зала. Второе — она присела ближе ко мне за маленьким столиком. Третье — у нее были удивительно горячие руки, а не как обычно — тонкие подрагивающие ладошки, ледяные, в вечном беспокойном поиске пальцы отбивают по столешнице, нервно и суматошно.</p>
<p>Изменения в ней совершенно точно произошли — передо мной была другая Пиппа, безусловно, внешне все та же, но внутренне — не такая потерянная, как год назад, когда признавалась, как ее тошнит от Лондона и как ядовитая зависть к студенткам-музыкантшам отравляет все внутри, и хочется кричать от несправедливости.<br/>
Мы заказали вина, тарелку сыра, Пиппа попросила фирменных морковных кексов.</p>
<p>Разговор поначалу тек плавно, обо всем и ни о чем конкретном — какая прекрасная погода в Нью-Йорке, все праздничное, как дела идут у магазина, как поживает Хоби, как здорово снег падает за окном, прямо как в кино, и в воздухе золотые искорки от свечей, и место хорошее, и, может, даже к лучшему, что в кино так и не попали, народу в зале немного. Плохо, когда вообще много людей забито в маленьком помещении, сразу неуютно и дыхание сбивается, и что там ей говорит доктор Каменцинд, что советует.</p>
<p>И тут началось самое интересное.</p>
<p>Пиппа отпила вина — на губах осталась красная сетка, она облизнулась — все исчезло, я отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>— Я попробовала сходить к другому доктору, тоже один хороший знакомый тетушки Маргарет.</p>
<p>— Ого.</p>
<p>— Да. Мы на самом деле ни о чем таком не говорили, знаешь, все примерно то же самое, рецепты, обследования, но дал он мне направление к психологу — одна женщина в пансионате в Брайтоне, я туда практически не ездила, а потом начала наведываться даже слишком часто, — она хохотнула.</p>
<p>Я внимательно слушал.</p>
<p>— И с этого все началось. Как глоток свежего воздуха, — Пиппа положила на язык кусочек сыра и принялась медленно жевать, запила вином, я тоже притянул к себе бокал. — Сначала я съехала с квартиры в Лондоне, где жили те чудные соседки и чокнутая дама с черепахами, от которых у меня сердце сжималось, что она совсем о них не заботилась. Помнишь? Так вот, когда я вернулась в том году в Лондон, черепахи уже умерли. Но да ладно. Я съехала и...</p>
<p>— А как же Эверетт? — не сдержался я и прикусил язык, спросил без злости, просто вырвалось, но не хотелось, чтобы Пиппа думала, словно я опять как одержимый.</p>
<p>— Не забегай вперед, — улыбнулась она. — Так вот, я нашла себе место получше, потише, как всегда и хотела, арендодатель даже разрешил привести собаку, представляешь? Всю жизнь в Лондоне мечтала это сделать, но никак не получалось, а тут вот тебе и разрешение, и делай что хочешь, но я не смогла, потому что поняла, что не успею о ней заботиться, я же устроилась на работу.</p>
<p>Не сдержавшись, я вскинул брови в изумлении. Неужели Пиппа подалась в преподаватели?</p>
<p>— И работа не связана с музыкой, — поспешно добавила она, видимо, заметив, какое у меня лицо. — Одна подружка из университета, милашка такая, Карен, но неважно, она меня пристроила на обучение к ее старшей сестре-флористке. Знаешь, мне ведь противопоказана мелкая работа, сам понимаешь, — она легонько махнула ладонью.</p>
<p>Да, разумеется, я знал: после взрыва у Пиппы было повреждение мозга, и это сказалось на мелкой моторике — никакой тебе музыки, никакой флейты.</p>
<p>— Но у меня получалось, неловко сначала, думала, что умру там от стыда, хотя никто из них в команде мне ни слова не сказал, но я сама себя травила похуже даже, чем если бы кто-нибудь из них принялся.</p>
<p>Пиппа вздохнула и откинула волосы назад, заправив их за уши.</p>
<p>— В общем, жизнь у меня начала меняться, с Эвереттом мы поговорили и поняли, что только сдерживаем друг друга от себя настоящих и не даем друг другу жить свободно — ну правда, сколько я могла таскаться с ним по музыкальным встречам и потом плакать в подушку по вечерам? А он, видя это и не понимая, как мне помочь, садился рядом в молчании... Тьфу! — она встряхнула головой, челка упала на лоб.</p>
<p>Я ничего не говорил, продолжая слушать.</p>
<p>— И тут доктор начала разговаривать со мной про Нью-Йорк, мол, говорит, вижу, что тебе здесь не по себе, что я закрытая, скованная, ощущение, что ошиблась местом. И попросила меня назвать первое, что увижу, когда закрою глаза и подумаю о доме.</p>
<p>Антикварная лавка, длинная лестница, комната вторая по коридору, Нью-Йорк, подумал я с радостью.</p>
<p>— Вижу, ты уже догадался, — тепло сказала Пиппа, посмотрев мне в глаза.</p>
<p>Мы помолчали, я переваривал ее слова, в который раз убеждаясь, что да, все изменилось. И я — тоже, потому что радовался, что Пиппа вернулась, но уже со спокойным сердцем, а не как раньше — бросился бы чуть ни вскачь, не хватало только хвостом завилять.</p>
<p>— И потом, твое письмо...</p>
<p>Я поперхнулся вином, несколько капель попали мне на подбородок, я неловко вытерся, вздрогнул.</p>
<p>То письмо. Дурацкое, как мне потом показалось, потому что писал я его, конечно, под кайфом. На вечеринке, куда по чистой случайности меня затащила подружка Тессы, где какой-то юный дилер в пижонском клетчатом костюмчике толкал кокаин: мы забились в роскошный, с винтажными обоями туалет, парниша разбил на две дорожки, но я попросил больше — и с того момента, как сделал первый вдох, вечер полетел к черту.</p>
<p>Дрожащий как в ознобе, воняющий духами Шанель, травой, алкоголем и сексом, я ввалился домой под утро и беспокойно метался по комнате, включил ноутбук и первое, что увидел — висевшее уже несколько дней и не отвеченное сообщение от Пиппы.</p>
<p>
  <i>«С днем Рождения, дорогой Тео!»</i>
</p>
<p>И от <i>дорогого</i> все мои остатки разума снесло окончательно: я тяжело опустился на стул и накатал ей огромную страницу путанных признаний, каких-то обвинений, и в конце пожелал счастья в своей любимой манере — чисто отцовской — когда повел себя как мудак, но в итоге прикинулся лапушкой.</p>
<p>— Да, я прочитала твое письмо.</p>
<p>Пиппа отпила еще вина и посмотрела на меня.</p>
<p>— Тео?</p>
<p>— Прости, дурацкое было письмо, тебе надо было его удалить.</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, ты послушай меня внимательно, — она отставила бокал и сложила локти на стол, в ее волосах игрался золотой свет люстры, темно-оранжевый, как поздняя осень, красивая, идеальная и грустная. — Да, письмо у тебя было нескладное, я бы со многим поспорила, но столько времени уже прошло. Главное, что я смогла осознать нечто важное после прочтения — что бежать вечно не получится. Я действительно хотела домой, сюда, к Хоби и к тебе, к моей семье, но сама себя не пускала, потому что боялась.</p>
<p>Я попробовал было перебить ее, потому что опять стало стыдно и я вспомнил, как некрасиво написал ей про Эверетта.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ты со своим тупым Эвереттом думаешь, что сбежишь от реальности или забудешь все, что случилось, но такого не будет, потому что ты есть ты из-за всего, что с тобой — нами — случилось.</i>
</p>
<p>— Но кто из нас ничего не боится, верно? — говорила она дальше, а я прикусил себе губу, потому что подумал про Бориса — он ничего не боялся, он всегда был открыт этому миру и самому себе. — И доктор оказалась совершенно права, чтобы мне стало лучше, не окончательно, конечно, потому что счастливой я себя вряд ли назову хоть когда-нибудь, но все же — для этого мне надо вернуться домой и принять все, что произошло.</p>
<p>Она закончила, откинулась на спинку стула.</p>
<p>Вот так просто — всё подытожив, что я не знал, что ответить, только сидел напротив и аж пальцы покалывало, как хотелось бы тоже ей рассказать — вообще про весь год, что на самом деле случилось в прошлое Рождество, что случилось между мной и Борисом, и про «Щегла», и про то, что я застрял и не могу двигаться дальше.<br/>
Но я не стал.</p>
<p>У Пиппы получилось вырваться из адского губительного круга страданий, тогда как у меня — нет, и я не мог тащить ее за собой обратно.<br/>
Мы еще поговорили — о всяком, я поддержал ее решение, погладил ее ладонь, пробежался пальцами по нежной коже ладони. Она спросила, куда Борис тогда утащил меня под Рождество и что мы делали в Антверпене — про Амстердам я даже упоминать не стал — я лишь пожал плечами и приукрасил правду, что мы с Борисом гостевали у него дома, решая дела из прошлого.</p>
<p>Когда пришло время уходить — на улице уже стемнело, было около одиннадцати, и четыре часа в баре пролетели незаметно. Мы выбрались на холодный воздух, снег все еще медленно падал, блестел под фонарями вдоль тротуаров.</p>
<p>Пиппа спросила у меня про свадьбу.</p>
<p>— У нас с Китси все сложно, — откашлялся я, закуривая, и угостил Пиппу сигареткой тоже — она склонилась над огоньком зажигалки, ее лицо на волшебное мгновение осветилось.</p>
<p>В атмосфере легкой задумчивости мы добрались до дома — тикали громко часы в прихожей, в доме стояла пугающая сонная тишина, Хоби перед сном опять забыл выключить свет в кухне. Застыв в узком коридоре, мы с Пиппой стояли почти нос к носу, я уже хотел попрощаться и запереться в своей комнате — чуток расслабиться, покурить еще, засесть все-таки над блокнотом, — но Пиппа меня остановила, сжав мою руку в своей.</p>
<p>Она застыла, на лице читалась решительность, но во взгляде — сомнения, как перед прыжком в воду, как перед чем-то очень важным. Я чувствовал, что мы сейчас поцелуемся, и сердце екнуло.</p>
<p>Секунда — и ее губы накрыли мои, сухо, робко — от Пиппы ароматно пахло вином, анисом и корицей. Я протянул руку и прижал ее к себе сильнее, мягко положив ладонь ей на затылок — так поверить не мог своему счастью. Что поцелуй вышел не по пьяни, когда я неуклюже тянусь к ней через сидение такси; не от отчаяния — когда она опять собирает чемодан и уезжает из Нью-Йорка, и меня гонит вперед невыносимая печаль, прямо к ней и ее лицу.</p>
<p>Наш поцелуй случился, потому что Пиппа этого захотела. И в момент, когда она закрыла глаза, с подрагивающими ресницами, без капли косметики — кожа белая, словно фарфор — я вдруг мыслями очутился в Антверпене.</p>
<p>У Бориса губы были мокрые и соленые.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стараясь не создавать лишнего шума, мы протиснулись в комнату Пиппы, споткнулись об пуфик, стоявший у комода, потом — об чемодан, который она еще не успела разобрать, и Пиппа охнула, наступив на крышку. Мы улеглись на ее кровать, матрас скрипнул, я ничего не видел в кромешной темноте и ничего не слышал, кроме яростного стука своего сердца и глухого шороха рядом, и чувствовал Пиппу рядом с собой. Она не стала включать свет. Сердце у меня то замирало от трепета, то бросалось вскачь от паники — когда мечты становятся явью, и счастье вдруг можно потрогать, вот прямо сейчас, коснуться пальцами, поймать густую рыжую прядку — сложно оставаться разумным.</p>
<p>Лежа лицом друг к другу, мы горячо дышали, не двигаясь, все ожидая чего-то. Я облизнул губы. Пиппа бережно сняла с меня очки, потянулась навстречу сама. Она прижалась своими губами к моему рту, целуя смело и глубоко. Я отвечал, поддаваясь ее напору.</p>
<p>Заворочались на постели — сдвигая плед, устраиваясь удобнее, руки по телу, все размыто, жарко, охренительно хорошо. Пока я, задрав на Пиппе свитер, расстегивал ее теплую юбку, пуговицу за пуговицей, чувствуя через колготки, какая она горячая в бедрах, Пиппа нежно зарывалась пальцами мне в загривок, царапала ноготками по шее сзади, прижимала меня ближе для поцелуев.</p>
<p>Все мои фантазии оказались ерундой перед настоящим — то, как страсть смешивалась с почти невинностью во всех ее легких жестах, сводило меня с ума. Я застыл ладонью напротив низа ее живота, осторожно опустил руку, и тут Пиппа, не отрываясь от моих губ, сама приподнялась и стянула колготки пониже, чтобы я коснулся теперь ее кожи.</p>
<p>Она взяла меня за руку и направила.</p>
<p>Пальцы утонули в ее жаре — я чуть не задохнулся оттого, какая она была идеальная: приятная, мокрая, отзывчивая — трогая вслепую и поглаживая, я толкался языком ей в рот и прислушивался к сдавленным тихим стонам. Пиппа сжала бедра, опять направила, показала, как нужно, я послушно повторил движение пальцами — по кругу, одним нежно толкнулся внутрь, и Пиппа выдохнула мне на щеку особенно длинно.</p>
<p>Она расстегнула на мне ремень, затем штаны — я помог, приподнявшись, спустить их по бедрам вниз, ее рука ловко проскользнула мне под белье, и мы продолжили исступленно трогать друг друга, доводя до края — Пиппа смыкала ладонь на моем члене, и с каждым порывистым движением я задыхался все больше, накрываемый короткими приступами эйфории.</p>
<p>Пиппа выгнулась в пояснице, я не сбавлял темпа пальцами. Дыша ей на шею, вжимался лицом в изгиб до плеча, ласково целовал, подводя ее к разрядке, и Пиппа пришла к финишу первая — кончая, она задрожала и заткнула себе рот ладонью, чтобы не быть громкой, и меня снесло следом — в оргазме напряглись все мышцы, бедра свело, губы закусил до боли, чтобы поддержать тишину и не дай бог не разбудить Хоби. Я выплеснулся ей на ладонь.</p>
<p>В сонном ленивом мареве мы лежали рядом с друг другом, дыша тяжело и судорожно, за окном проезжали машины, бросая причудливый свет от фар на темно-синюю габардиновую штору. Пиппа перевернулась на бок, вжалась носом мне в плечо.</p>
<p>— Пусть все будет так, как должно быть, верно? — прошептала она устало и довольно.</p>
<p>Я кивнул, хотя не рассчитывал, что она увидит. Слепое счастье отпустило, и в груди теперь затаилось мерзкое ощущение пустоты, и я не понимал, откуда оно, ведь я был сейчас в самом лучшем месте на свете — лежал в постели Пиппы, с самой Пиппой рядом после дурманящей близости.</p>
<p>Она уснула очень быстро. Я все лежал и лежал, стараясь не думать ни о чем и поспать, но к двум ночи все-таки скатился с постели, накрыл Пиппу пледом и осторожно выбрался в коридор. Погасив свет в кухне и попив воды, я сходил умылся и потом закрылся у себя.</p>
<p>Сидя в кресле за столом, включил ноутбук, опять открылась последняя страница с расписанием аукционов в Нью-Йорке и соседних штатах, сбоку — уведомления из почты, ноль новых сообщений, на часах половина третьего. Я вытащил из ящика свою книжку, куда записывал весь бред из своей головы, и принялся ее быстро пролистывать.</p>
<p>На одной из пустых страниц все перечеркнутое, без даты, и непонятно вообще, когда я умудрился залезть в нетронутый конец блокнота. Лишь единственное слово, которое можно было разобрать — <i>Борис.</i></p>
<p>Я смотрел на выведенное черным по белому имя так долго, что в глазах зарябило. Все мы были связаны одной безумной историей, одной трагедией — по какой-то случайности, которая, возможно, была частью большого замысла, а может, и нет — мне оставалось только гадать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В магазине уже начали редеть полки — люди бешено штурмовали лавку, скупая все красивое, маленькое и недорогое, как хищники выцепляли старые антикварные пепельницы, фужеры, подсвечники, а я с радостью избавлялся от этого накопленного годами и никому не нужного хлама.<br/>
Пиппа сидела в кресле в углу и листала свежий номер журнала «Антиквариат». Попчик дремал у ее ног, положив морду на носок ее туфли. Я возился с документами за столом. Одна шумная парочка, остановившись возле стойки, опять принялась переругиваться из-за глазурованной керамической вазы, и Пиппа улыбнулась, стрельнув в меня озорным взглядом. Я усмехнулся.</p>
<p>Когда с вазой было покончено и эти двое наконец-то ушли, в магазине на мгновение воцарилась умиротворённая тишина, а потом нарушилась звякнувшим колокольчиком. Я даже головы не поднял, чтобы не отвлекаться от заполнения таблицы продаж, и уже мысленно готовился отвечать на сотню вопросов, какой подарок лучше прикупить бабушке, невестке, дальнему родственнику из Атланты и прочее, прочее, прочее.</p>
<p>Только шагов я не услышал, а потом — резкий собачий радостный визг, такой, что я вздрогнул, выронив ручку. Попчик зацокал когтями по полу, кинулся к дверям, мотая бешено хвостом и попискивая.</p>
<p>Пиппа охнула. Я обернулся и встретился глазами с Борисом, отряхивающим от снега черное пальто, с кожаными перчатками в ладони, с кривой улыбкой на лице и влажными кудрями.</p>
<p>— Ну привет, — поздоровался он.</p>
<p><b>3.</b> </p>
<p>Магазин пришлось закрыть — как тут вообще сосредоточиться на покупателях или продаже, когда приехал Борис. Держа Попчика подмышкой и почесывая его за ухом, он обворожительно улыбался Пиппе, болтал без умолку — как дела, ты разве не в Лондоне живешь, как у вас тут снежно, с ума сойти сколько интересненького — прошелся по лавке, хотя уже видел тут все, а ничего нового за год мы с Хоби и не привозили.</p>
<p>Я стоял, как истукан, следя за Борисом, и щеки у меня пылали — я ж совсем не ожидал, что он приедет.</p>
<p>Но вот — ничуть не поменявшийся, все такие же черные брови, темные глаза, легкая прыгучая походка. Пиппа попала в плен его обаяния сразу же, они чего-то хихикали и перешёптывались, пока я возился с дверью и поворачивал табличку «Закрыто».</p>
<p>— Вот это жуть как симпатично, — сказал Борис мне, указывая пальцем на дубовый викторианский стул.</p>
<p>— У нас в мастерской еще три таких есть, — ответил я зачем-то.</p>
<p>— Тогда вообще шикарно.</p>
<p>Он смотрел на меня лукаво, с едва заметной насмешкой — впрочем, Борис вообще всегда так смотрел. Я растерялся. Сердце в груди подпрыгнуло, в горле потяжелело — попробовал сглотнуть, но только кашлянул.</p>
<p>— Ты как? Не болеешь, Поттер?</p>
<p>— Нет, со мной все хорошо.</p>
<p>Борис потрепал меня за плечо, мазнул пальцами по подбородку, я слегка отодвинулся. Пиппа вдруг обошла стойку с другой стороны и наклонилась к нам, облокотившись на столешницу.</p>
<p>— Что вы как не родные?</p>
<p>— И вправду, — Борис снова прижался ко мне, обнимая коротко и быстро, от него пахло салоном машины, табаком, свежестью улицы.</p>
<p>— Слушайте, может, поднимемся, пообедаем? Хоби наверняка будет рад с тобой повидаться, — предложил я, немного оттаяв.</p>
<p>Борис нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Да я, знаешь, всего на пару минут..</p>
<p>— Не-е-ет, — простонала Пиппа, картинно сморщившись.</p>
<p>— То есть ты в Нью-Йорке не остаешься? — спросил я, смотря Борису прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>Он ухмыльнулся:</p>
<p>— Остаюсь. На целое Рождество.</p>
<p>И в этом ответе было что-то совершенно дьявольское, меня пробило дрожью, я ухватился за край буковой тумбы, нагромождённой вазами по скидке. Одна пузатая сдвинулась с места и со звоном ударилась о маленькую хрустальную в форме квадрата. Борис проследил за моим неловким движением, когда я принялся поправлять их, возвращая все как было.</p>
<p>— Это чудесно! — Пиппа подхватила его под локоть и потащила к лестнице. — Пообедаешь с нами, правда, отличная же идея, а дела подождут.</p>
<p>— Ладно-ладно, дела не решаются на голодный желудок, ты права, красавица, — примирительно ответил Борис, позволяя увести себя вниз, я пошел за ними, и он пару раз обернулся, как раз в те моменты, когда ноги меня вдруг не слушались, и я ошибался ступенькой и хватался за перила. Борис нахально улыбался, смеялся надо мной, а Пиппа все говорила и говорила, потом начала звать Хоби, Попчик путался под ногами, стараясь побыстрее преодолеть лестницу, и рьяно перебирал своими короткими лапами, захлебываясь в лае.</p>
<p>Хоби, когда увидел Бориса, вскочил со своего любимого стула за кухонным столом — он читал какую-то книгу, но тут же отбросил ее и сдернул с лица очки половинки — те на блестящей золотой цепочке повисли на его шее.</p>
<p>— Бог мой, какие люди... — удивился он, разведя руками, и я обрадовался, что Хоби после всей истории, которую я ему рассказал про наше с Борисом приключение в Амстердаме — ну, про убийство я, конечно, умолчал — не поменял своего мнения и к Борису по-прежнему относился с большой симпатией.</p>
<p>— Ты же покупал сегодня черничные кексы? Давайте заварим чаю, у нас еще оставалось суфле и пирог с марципаном и яблоками... — затараторила Пиппа.</p>
<p>Они вдвоем с Хоби засуетились на кухне, чайник закипел, открывался-закрывался холодильник, рыжие волосы Пиппы оранжевой молнией проносились у меня перед глазами — так шустро она скакала по кухоньке, сталкиваясь с Хоби.</p>
<p>Мы с Борисом стояли на пороге, одурительно близко друг другу, я повернулся и вперился взглядом в его лицо.</p>
<p>— Ты приехал, — тихо произнес я, сам не зная, зачем.</p>
<p>Как будто мне нужно было уложить это в голове.</p>
<p>— Нет, блин, не я, — усмехнулся Борис. — Ну конечно я приехал, Поттер, ты ведь меня пригласил.</p>
<p>— Пригласил?</p>
<p>— А что, твоей имейл не был приглашением? — его брови смешно изогнулись, черные, густые, я тупо уставился сначала на них, а потом опустил глаза на Борисовы губы.<br/>
Ох, вот же черт.</p>
<p>Было ли мое письмо приглашением или нет — я откуда знал? Но сейчас, представив, как Борис его получает, открывает и читает, то понял, что самым настоящим приглашением оно и выглядело.</p>
<p>— Так ты меня не ждал.</p>
<p>— С чего ты взял? — прошептал я.</p>
<p>— С того, что смотришь на меня сильно удивленно, — тоже шепотом ответил Борис.</p>
<p>— Нет, просто давно тебя не видел... Думал, ты вообще не захочешь видеться больше.</p>
<p>— Это с чего бы?</p>
<p>Я раскрыл было рот, чтобы ответить — да из-за того, что случилось в Антверпене между нами, — но не успел и слова вымолвить — Хоби позвал нас к столу.<br/>
Намазывая булочку маслом, Борис все трепался и трепался, успевал и отвечать на вопросы, и задавать их — непринужденно, быстро переключаясь. Хоби с Пиппой с горящими глазами слушали его и оживленно болтали, а я только изредка влезал в разговоры, когда они меня касались.</p>
<p>— Я позвоню сегодня миссис Дефрез, скажу, что у нас к Рождеству будет еще плюс один. Борис, ты ведь не против? — Хоби разрезал пирог и тут же положил кусок Борису на блюдце.</p>
<p>— Было бы чудесно, да только знаете, дел в Нью-Йорке нынче невпроворот, не хотелось бы зря вас дергать.</p>
<p>Борис очаровательно улыбнулся и отпил чаю.</p>
<p>Что это за дела у него опять? Я тоже притронулся к чаю, искоса глядя на Бориса, Пиппа предложила ему лакричный леденец, Борис отказался, благородно поклонившись ей, и Пиппа рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой.</p>
<p>— Мне уже пора бежать, Поттер, не хочешь ли проводить меня до дверей? Спасибо вам большое за обед, — Борис пожал руку Хоби, который остался сидеть и, судя по рассеянному виду, даже не понял, как все быстро произошло — вроде бы сидели только что все вместе, а вот Борис уже вскочил на ноги и собирается свалить.</p>
<p>С Борисом так часто — все побыстрее, вспышками.</p>
<p>Пиппе он поцеловал ручку.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — откликнулся я запоздало и пошел за ним следом, игнорируя веселые взгляды Пиппы. Мы дошли до дверей, Попчик — за нами, Борис нагнулся и погладил его по мордочке, Поппер тут же разлегся у его ног и подставил под Борисову руку пузо. Борис не удержался и, расхохотавшись, присел на мгновение на корточки и потискал его как следует. Потом выпрямился, развернулся ко мне.</p>
<p>— Ты как призрака увидел, в самом деле, Поттер.</p>
<p>— Ты рано уходишь, — заметил я. — Что у тебя за дела в Нью-Йорке?</p>
<p>Боясь даже предположить, я смутно подумал о картине и потом сам себе запретил — ага, спустя почти полгода Борис вдруг решил приехать и... и что? Украсть картину? Из музея в самом центре Нью-Йорка? Он, может, временами и сумасшедший, но точно не самоубийца.</p>
<p>— Мы с Мириам решили бар открыть, спонтанная идея.</p>
<p>— Чего? Бар? В Нью-Йорке?</p>
<p>— У тебя со слухом что-то, а? — пошутил он мягко. — Да, меня сейчас Юрий ждет уже, надо парочку звонков сделать, потом скататься туда-сюда, но завтра буду весь твой, Поттер, обсудим наши с тобой дела.</p>
<p>— Это какие наши с тобой дела? — облизнувшись, уточнил я, а у самого в животе потяжелело.</p>
<p>— Бизнес-дела, всякие дела, что у нас их нет с тобой, что ли?</p>
<p>Я промолчал.</p>
<p>— Давай заеду к тебе завтра, где-то после полудня, окей? — он открыл дверь и задержался, ожидая моего ответа.</p>
<p>— После полудня понятие растяжимое, сколько тебя ждать?</p>
<p>— А что, у тебя планы какие-то? Так отмени. Перенесешь свое свидание с красоткой, — он дернул подбородком в сторону кухни. — Или, может, не с красоткой, а с женой — ты же женился? На Снежинке? — подмигнул он вроде бы игриво, но во взгляде я прочитал что-то странное.</p>
<p>— Нет, мы не поженились. Ладно, буду ждать тебя завтра.</p>
<p>И Борис, кивнув, ловко побежал по лестнице вверх, снега навалило очень много, и он почти поскользнулся на последней ступеньке, но сумел отскочить и потом скрылся из виду. Я закрыл дверь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>С утра мне пришлось расчистить крыльцо перед магазином, потому что снег разошелся окончательно — все валил и валил без продыху, накрывая город, как сахарная пудра. Я немного поработал, хмуро пообедал сэндвичем в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Хоби с Пиппой рано ушли по магазинам искать рождественские подарки, и Пиппа захотела себе новое платье для ужина у миссис Дефрез. Перед уходом она забежала ко мне, наскоро чмокнула в губы — что бы это значило? Я бы не сказал, что мы встречались, но еще и на эту тему думать у меня сил не хватало — весь день я думал о Борисе и на каждый хлопок двери и звонок колокольчика дергался, все ожидая его увидеть.</p>
<p>— Хочешь пойти с нами? — спросила Пиппа.</p>
<p>— Не могу, мы договорились встретиться с Борисом.</p>
<p>— Он опять украдет тебя под Рождество? — поинтересовалась она, нахмурившись, и я покачал головой — от Бориса можно было ждать чего угодно.</p>
<p>Возможно, заявится сюда после обеда и кинет на стойку билеты до какого-нибудь острова в Индийском океане или вообще — скажет, что мы едем в Россию, смотреть на русский Новый год и пить самогонку. Я пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— Это вряд ли.</p>
<p>Пиппа еще постояла рядом, а потом Хоби позвал ее, и она, бегло погладив меня по руке, ушла собираться.</p>
<p>И, как только я остался один, то уже не мог не обдумывать приезд Бориса. Что за бар он собирался открывать? Чтобы толкать там наркоту или отмывать деньги?<br/>
А если действительно — просто бар? Без всякого подвоха, почему я о Борисе сразу так плохо думаю, у него же теперь денег — завались, может отойти от своих привычных темных дел и расслабиться.</p>
<p>И зачем ему тогда я? Ну, как же зачем — мы с ним друзья. Близкие друзья, вот как. Я засмеялся, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Борис — даже ближе, чем друг, один из людей в моей жизни, кого я искренне и всем сердцем любил.</p>
<p>Сейчас я увидел картинку с другой стороны, смог проанализировать: после Антверпена ведь именно я повел себя по-скотски. Мы обменялись почтами, номерами телефонов, но Борис предупредил, что они у него меняются очень быстро, и лучше все по интернету, только без социальных сетей, такое он не любит. И как я вернулся в Нью-Йорк —так и пропал. Борис стал первым, кто нарушил тишину между нами и отправил сообщение.</p>
<p>Потом, конечно, я писал ему письма — в путешествиях, бывало, меня заносило на целые мини-опусы про заказчиков, мои размышления про вещи, ценность вещей, и я сумбурно принимался размышлять даже о ценности жизни. Про «Щегла» или что-то про нашу с ним жизнь или про близость в Бельгии я писать не стал — эти истории совсем не для переписки.</p>
<p>Борис на особенно длинные письма отвечал не сразу — сначала уточнял, в здравом ли я уме, а если нет, то под чем именно сижу, а потом короткими сообщениями разбирал мои думы по винтикам, позитивно и смешно комментируя и советуя не топить себя опять в ненависти или скуке.</p>
<p>И тут я вспомнил, как однажды он спросил про погоду в Нью-Йорке: я честно ответил, что лето у нас в этом году жаркое, а сейчас просек все намеки — Борис, возможно, намеревался приехать намного раньше, чтобы увидеться со мной, а я и не понял.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Заявился он только в четыре часа. Постучал в дверь внизу, потому что магазин я закрыл, устав сидеть там в кресле в углу и листать старые обшитые бархатом книжки про греческих богов, убивая время.</p>
<p>— Привет, — сказал я, впуская его домой.</p>
<p>Мы остановились в прихожей — и на секунду даже неловко стало, вот до чего я себя довел. Мне — и неловко с Борисом.</p>
<p>— Долго ждал? Прости, как только освободился, сразу к тебе, — сказал Борис.</p>
<p>Дальше проходить он не стал, так и стоял на коврике, с ботинок стекал таявший снег.</p>
<p>— Нет, недолго. Как вообще поживаешь? — наобум спросил я.</p>
<p>— Потихоньку, даже удивительно спокойно, а ты?</p>
<p>— Да ничего нового, на самом деле, сам видишь, — я неловко пригладил волосы на затылке, поправил очки. Борис потоптался на месте, оглянулся на темный коридор за нашими спинами. 

</p>
<p>— А домашние где?</p>
<p>— Ушли за подарками.</p>
<p>— И Попчик тоже?</p>
<p>— Он спит в комнате у Пиппы, мне его позвать? Он, знаешь, глуховат уже, мог и не услышать, что ты пришел.</p>
<p>Борис рассмеялся, озорно глядя на меня. Потом выдохнул, схватился за ручку двери.</p>
<p>— Давай прокатимся? — предложил прямо.</p>
<p>— А куда?</p>
<p>Он оскалился:</p>
<p>— Покажу тебе бар.</p>
<p>— Так он уже работает, что ли?</p>
<p>— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Борис, — мы его открыть-то решили пару недель назад. Ну?</p>
<p>— Поехали, — согласился я, снимая пальто с крючка. Борис одобрительно хмыкнул.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мы сели в машину — чистый кожаный салон, пахло лаймом от освежителя, за рулем был вовсе не Юрий, а какой-то незнакомый мне мужик с черным ежиком на голове.</p>
<p>— А где Юрий? — спросил я, когда мы двинулись с места, оставляя позади себя заснеженную улицу.</p>
<p>— Он уехал вчера, какие-то дела с женой. Это Дмитрий, — Борис развалился на заднем сидении рядом со мной, что-то сказал водителю по-украински, и тот кивнул, даже не глядя на нас. Дмитрий на вид был суровее Юрия и всю дорогу молчал.</p>
<p>— Так он женат?</p>
<p>— Да, только жена у него живет где-то в Болгарии, что ли, я точно не помню. Кстати, а ты почему не женился? Не смог простить Снежинке измену? — Борис повернулся ко мне.</p>
<p>— Нет, дело не в измене, — вскинулся я, — они с Томом до сих пор тайно обжимаются, и это уже не мое дело. Просто понял, что женитьба все усложнит.</p>
<p>Борис продолжил улыбаться — нахально так, с вызовом.</p>
<p>— М-м. Ты ухватил себе лакомый кусочек? Рыженькую мисс Блэквелл.</p>
<p>— Эй! — я стукнул Бориса в плечо. — Мы не встречаемся. Так, — растопырил пальцы, покачал рукой, мол непонятно. </p>
<p>— Что ж, ясно.</p>
<p>— А ты?</p>
<p>— Я, как всегда, и везде, и нигде, — ушел от ответа Борис. — Будешь? — он предложил мне косячок, я кивнул, и машину наполнил дым: Дмитрий слегка приоткрыл окно, оставив маленькую щель, и морозный воздух ворвался в салон.</p>
<p>Я крупно затянулся, подержал дым в легких и выдохнул: травка была хорошая. Мягкая.</p>
<p>— И чем этот Том лучше тебя?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Снежинка в нем что нашла? Это ведь вроде твой друг детства? С которым вы в школе здесь, в Нью-Йорке проказничали?</p>
<p>Борис знал историю про Тома и неоднократно ее слышал: я в Вегасе, стоило только вмазать, сразу же об этом вспоминал — как за его курево мне влетело в день, когда погибла мама; мы как раз решили переждать дождь в музее перед школой, куда нас вызвали на педсовет.</p>
<p>В музее случился взрыв.</p>
<p>Том перестал со мной общаться. А сейчас спал с моей невестой. Бывшей невестой.</p>
<p>— Том редкостный мудак, видимо, Китси нравится водиться с мудаками.</p>
<p>— Ты с ней тоже встречался, — заметил Борис.</p>
<p>— Ну а я о чем говорю. Отстань, — я отвернулся к окну. — Ты историю про Тома уже знаешь, не хочу сейчас вспоминать.</p>
<p>— Не кипятись. — Попросил Борис мирно. — Забудь про нее тогда, про Снежинку.</p>
<p>— Я по ней и не страдаю, — честно сказал я, разглядывая дома и дорогу за окном. — Так зачем я тебе нужен с баром?</p>
<p>— Поможешь. Мебель хочу у тебя взять кое-какую, расставим все по красоте, как у вас тут в Нью-Йорке принято.</p>
<p>— Серьезно?<br/>
</p>
<p>Я снова затянулся протянутым Борисом косячком, по телу пробежалась теплая волна, ладони зажгло.</p>
<p>— Ну да, сможешь мне помочь?</p>
<p>— Смогу.</p>
<p>Помочь Борису с мебелью я, конечно, мог, да только еще не видел место, но, может, парочку стульев подогнать и получится.</p>
<p>Тем временем мы свернули в Браунсвилл. Дома, дома, новостройки, проехали парк — а неплохой район Борис выбрал.</p>
<p>— Как у Мириам дела? — спросил я, когда мне показалось, что пауза между нами слишком уж затянулась.</p>
<p>Мне не нравился такой диалог урывками — мы ведь с Борисом всегда были так близки, что молчание, разговоры взахлеб, всякие трипы — пьяные, обдолбанные, грустные, злые, счастливые, любые вообще — всегда все к месту и все уютно, без неловкости, а теперь что?</p>
<p>— Нормально. Она сейчас в Чехии, собирается скоро сюда. Кстати, частенько про тебя вспоминает.</p>
<p>— Правда?</p>
<p>— Да, ты ей приглянулся, считает, тебе можно доверять. Да и я так тоже думаю, — Борис докурил косячок и сложил окурок в портсигар, который достал из внутреннего кармана пальто.</p>
<p>Выглядел он несколько отчужденным, и я решил, что пора пробивать эту стену.</p>
<p>— Здорово, — облизнул пересохшие губы. — Я скучал по тебе, Борис, — выпалил напоследок, положив ему ладонь на плечо, и тут Дмитрий вдруг остановил машину и сказал что-то по-украински.</p>
<p>— Приехали, — выдохнул Борис. — Давай не здесь, Поттер, — и в машине щелкнули замки, отпирая задние двери.</p>
<p>Борис отпустил Дмитрия, наказав ему съездить к какому-то Николаю, то ли Колину, я не расслышал. Прикурил сигарету, осматриваясь по сторонам. Шестиэтажный неприглядный кирпичный дом передо мной, на первом этаже — выцветшая коричневая вывеска, я прищурился.</p>
<p>«Старый город».</p>
<p>Борис, звеня ключами, прошел мимо меня и принялся открывать двери, выкрашенные в черный. Стекло в углу вставки пошло трещиной, окна у бара были замызганные. То ли он давно заброшен, то ли находился в абсолютном упадке.</p>
<p>Внутри, к моему удивлению, оказалось довольно просторно — много столиков и длинная барка, за которой вдоль стены растягивался шкаф для напитков — полки сейчас пустели, покрылись толстым слоем пыли. Борис врубил свет. Я оглядел грязный дощатый пол, стены темно-зеленого цвета, пахло затхлостью.</p>
<p>— Как тебе?</p>
<p>— Ужасно, — ответил я, прохаживаясь по залу.</p>
<p>Борис засмеялся.</p>
<p>— Сейчас ужасно, но будет конфетка. — Он зашел за стойку, наклонился и порылся где-то внизу. Звякнуло стекло. Борис вытащил бутылку водки и бурбона, два стакана.<br/>
Я курил и продолжил лениво прогуливаться, изучать: в одном уголочке к стене было прибито много записок, эдакое памятное место, где посетители оставляли свои пожелания; столы обшарпаны, стулья потрескавшиеся — казалось, бар довольный старый, но я про него не знал, да и в этом районе бывал редко.</p>
<p>— Ты его купил? — спросил я, оглядываясь на Бориса, который с деловым видом разливал бурбон по стаканам.</p>
<p>— Практически.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужно нанять дизайнера, чтобы он проект составил, — я пошел обратно к нему, по пути докуривая. — Только грамотного. У Китси есть знакомые, я поспрашиваю.<br/>
Борис держал в пальцах незажжённую сигарету, закрыл бутылку.</p>
<p>Я остановился напротив него, лицом к лицу.</p>
<p>— И я тоже скучал по тебе, Поттер, — вдруг низко произнес он, подавая мне бокал.</p>
<p>У меня мурашки побежали по коже от тона его голоса и липкого взгляда, которым он на меня посмотрел, прежде чем выпить до дна. Мы выпили снова, на третьем бокале Борис предложил пофантазировать тут — и мы стали вдвоем бродить по залу, сыпать идеями, какие столы, какие стулья, снести ли барку или оставить, какая кухня будет — у Бориса планов было миллион, я за ним не поспевал. Он двигал поломанную мебель, кряхтел и сопел, скинул пальто на кожаный стеганый диванчик, оставшись в одной рубашке.</p>
<p>Мы веселились и кричали всякую ерунду, прислушиваясь к эху. Бурбон стремительно кончался, я хохотал, когда Борис изображал из себя бармена, пытался крутить бутылку и чуть не разбил ее, почти со всей дури уронив на пол.</p>
<p>— И можно еще повесить картины, тут, — Борис пробежался до стены, хлопнул ладонью. — И тут, — убежал в другой край комнаты, еще один хлопок. — И тут, — остановился недалеко от меня, сидевшего на расшатанном столе. — Если захочется, чтобы они тут висели, разумеется.</p>
<p>— Картины... — я вздохнул. Допил свой стакан, потянулся к водке, которую мы с Борисом предусмотрительно поставили на стул рядышком — и бутерброды с говяжьим паштетом, которые Борис притащил из холодильника.</p>
<p>— Скучаешь по ней? — вдруг серьезно спросил он, подавая мне рюмку.</p>
<p>Скучаю ли я по «Щеглу»? Да. Хочу ли его вернуть? Да. Только зачем?</p>
<p>— Скучаю. Мы ради нее столько сделали, Борис, — с нажимом произнес я, хотя вообще не собирался говорить про это.</p>
<p>— Так и думал, что ты заговоришь про прошлое Рождество.</p>
<p>— А как еще?</p>
<p>Я нахмурился — Борис иногда бесил меня страшно. Казалось, что он убегает от реальности, что за беззаботностью порою прячется полное игнорирование всего — потому он и кажется вечно веселым, отчаянным, смелым. А на деле — может быть, он и есть трус.</p>
<p>— А как еще? — передразнил он. — Никак, Поттер, взять и пережить это.</p>
<p>— Мы ради нее двух человек убили.</p>
<p>— Это было не убийство, — легко перебил он.</p>
<p>— Борис, это было убийство, мы...</p>
<p>— Это была самооборона, не путай. Убийство — вот это слово ты подобрал, конечно, ты же там был, все помнишь, хотя я уже думаю, что лучше бы не помнил.</p>
<p>— Хватит уже слова коверкать, — поморщился я, потому что опрокинул стопку водки, и она горячо разлилась по горлу, теплом застыла в желудке, я потянулся к бутерброду на закусить, и Борис мне его услужливо подал.</p>
<p>— Так ты перестань выбирать формулировки, чтобы побольнее было, — прочавкал он. — Мы с тобой все у меня дома в Бельгии уже обсудили.</p>
<p>О да, подумал я, дома у тебя мы не только обсуждали.</p>
<p>— Я так и знал, что ты застрянешь, — вздохнул он, положив мне ладонь на плечо — горячую ладонь, тяжелую, даже успокаивающую — меня что-то повело от выпитого— Вот вечно ты любишь придумать, из-за чего страдать, смотри, я приехал, мы теперь вместе с тобой, сидим в собственном баре, выпиваем за встречу, разве это плохо?</p>
<p>— А это здесь вообще при чем? Я тебе про прошлое говорю.</p>
<p>— А я тебе про настоящее, — покачал головой Борис.</p>
<p>Он отошел, пошарил в карманах штанов, что-то высыпал себе на ладонь, повертел на свету и вернулся.</p>
<p>— Амстердам про эту историю уже и не помнит. Держи и забудь.</p>
<p>Он поднес руку к моему лицу, я очень долго смотрел ему в глаза, прищурившись, приглядываясь, стараясь разглядеть в их темноте какой-то знак, понять, серьезен ли Борис или опять насмехается надо мной, но потом плюнул и зажал себе ноздрю, сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь к сладкому небытию.</p>
<p>Когда кончилась водка, в баре нам сидеть надоело — я лежал на барной стойке, свесив руки вниз. Тело свинцовое, в голове вата, смотрел в потолок поплывшим взглядом и прислушивался к Борису, который говорил то на русском — по большей части матерился, отряхивая пальто — и потом бормотал на английском. Мы не переступали грань, хотя мне уже очень хотелось — потянуть Бориса на себя и поцеловать.</p>
<p>Борис кому-то позвонил.</p>
<p>— Поттер, — позвал он, — поднимайся, поедем отсюда. Давай поужинаем, отдохнем.</p>
<p>Я согласно поднялся — голова закружилась, воротничок рубашки сбился, свитер весь в пыли — и неуклюже соскочил на пол.</p>
<p>Дмитрий встретил нас и повез дальше по Саттер Авеню, я не спрашивал, куда мы направляемся, и вообще было плевать, рядом с Борисом я обтекал на заднем сидении, плечом к плечу, в пьяном радостном бреду — все яркое, расплывчатое, правильное. Привычное. Как же мне этого не хватало. Огни города проносились за окнами, сливаясь в сплошную бело-желтую ленту, гирлянды, блеск, цвет, наступающее Рождество — красота.</p>
<p>— Ты меня спасать приехал, да? — заплетающимся языком уточнил я у Бориса, который держался за рукав моего пальто.</p>
<p>— Попытаться хотя бы встряхнуть, пока ты не окончательно не раскис.</p>
<p>На слове «раскис» я рассмеялся, так смешно стало, ей-богу, никак не получалось успокоиться, Борис похлопал меня по спине, когда я закашлялся от смеха и сгорбился, ткнувшись лбом в переднее сидение.</p>
<p>Дмитрий даже не обернулся.</p>
<p>Мы приехали не к ресторану, не к другому бару и вообще — к незнакомому многоквартирному дому. Борис открыл дверь парадной, мы пошли пешком, лестница стала настоящим препятствием — помогали только перила, за которые мы, посмеиваясь, держались, преодолевая этаж за этажом.</p>
<p>На пятом Борис завернул налево, свет над головой мигал, стены грязные, бежевые, но от них все равно в глазах рябило. Борис раскрыл передо мной дверь, и я прошел внутрь темного коридора.</p>
<p>Закрывшись, он обогнул меня и потянулся к выключателю — светильник на стене у зеркала загорелся. Я увидел себя и вздрогнул — с взмокшими волосами на висках, очки заляпанные, глаза красные. Борис рядом — чуть ниже ростом, с вихрем на голове, шарф еле болтается на шее, сейчас вот-вот упадет.</p>
<p>Он прошлепал дальше, включал лампы одну за другой — целых три подряд в гостиной с белыми кирпичными стенами. Что-то вроде лофта.</p>
<p>— Борис, а чья это квартира? — спросил я, осторожно осматриваясь.</p>
<p>— Это Юрия. Но он тут сейчас не живет, временно я кантуюсь, — ответил Борис.</p>
<p>Гостиная был совмещена с кухней-островом, все белоснежное, кожаное, деревянные светлые стулья и стол, интерьер будто скопирован и вставлен из дизайнерского журнала.</p>
<p>— Будешь что-нибудь есть? — спросил меня Борис и раскрыл холодильник. Начал расставлять на столе еду: картофельный салат, в ресторанном контейнере какие-то тарталетки с кремом и зеленью, печеное мясо, соус, бутылка вина.</p>
<p>Окна у Юрия были во всю стену, с них отличный открывался вид на ночной город, машины сновали по дорогам, небо темное, плотное. Зашумела вода в раковине, Борис умылся, а я, наблюдая за ним, ощутил такой прилив любви, что не смог бы даже описать словами — посмотрел на него исподлобья и пропал.</p>
<p>Остановившись с другой стороны стола, я позвал его по имени и продолжил смотреть, тяжело и шумно дыша.</p>
<p>Борис отвлекся, развернулся, застыл под моим пристальным взглядом — все прямо как в Антверпене, где перед тем, как поцеловаться, мы тоже глядели друг на друга вязко, лежа рядом на диване, по телевизору крутились черно-белые фильмы, я был расслаблен, дыхание Бориса щекотало мне плечо.</p>
<p>— Блядь, Поттер... — только и успел сказать он, как я перекинулся через стол и схватился за ворот его рубашки, вжал его в себя, сам не осознавая, что делаю, только чувствуя родное тепло его тела и горячее влажное дыхание у себя на лице.</p>
<p>Мы поцеловались: сильно, жестко. Я неловко обошел дурацкий стол, не отпуская Бориса, все напирая и напирая, заставляя его отступать, пока он не врезался поясницей в столешницу.</p>
<p>— Полегче, эй, — с шалой улыбкой пробормотал он, пока я дергал на нем одежду: тяжелое пальто, пытался снять рубашку, все это к черту, к черту, на пол. Мне не терпелось дотронуться до Бориса вживую, по-настоящему, чтобы до конца осознать, что он здесь — приехал и снова рядом со мной.</p>
<p>Мы обжимались, шарили руками по телу, расстегивая и срывая, оголяясь. Неловко сталкивались, пока криво добирались до дивана, но так и не уселись на него — Борис наступил на шнурок моих ботинок, я упал на мягкий ковер и увлек его за собой: мы распластались на полу, не размыкая объятий.</p>
<p>Я сцеловывал вкус водки с губ Бориса, постанывал ему в рот — он гладил меня через штаны, ерзал, прижимался своими бедрами к моим — тесно, приятно, неприлично хорошо. Все смешалось, я дрожал от каждого прикосновения — проводил ли Борис пальцем у меня по щеке, или целовал шею, или прикусывал мочку уха. </p>
<p>Мы попробовали подползти ближе к дивану, чтобы было на что опереться, и Борис стянул с дивана огромную подушку и затем нагло толкнул меня в грудь, и я облокотился на нее спиной. Сам же Борис оседлал мои бедра. В одних расстегнутых штанах, из ширинки проступает стояк, губы дрожат, а глаза — дико темные, взгляд жадный, испарина на лбу.</p>
<p>Сгибы его локтей были чистыми, я заметил, когда целовал ему руки — пьяно тыкался губами то в левую, то в правую, а Борис рычал и подначивал. Высвободиться из штанов вышло не сразу, мы хохотали и соскальзывали, но в итоге все получилось — и вот Борис обхватил и себя, и меня одновременно.</p>
<p>Я простонал, откидываясь головой назад, упершись затылком в подушку, очки сбились, Борис стащил их с моего лица — мир окончательно размылся. Он обхватил меня за шею рукой, прижался к моему лицу со страстным поцелуем, и задвигал рукой, дроча туго, жестко, не останавливаясь, выдерживая ритм, от которого поджимались пальцы на ногах. Я с каждым движением дышал все шумнее, стонал все отчаяннее, освобождая внутри себя что-то дикое, расслабляясь окончательно.</p>
<p>Борис дрожал. Его рука бешено дергалась. Я пытался ему помочь, ласкал шею, трогал соски, целовал, куда дотянусь, и Борис хрипел, раскрыв рот, облизываясь.<br/>
Резко вздрогнув, он выгнулся, закачался вперед-назад, на живот мне попала сперма — Борис содрогался в оргазме, скуля и морщась. Я помог себе сам — наскоро обхватил член ладонью, сжал, спешно задвигал кулаком вверх-вниз, ловя ускользающее от паузы наслаждение, и оно обрушилось на меня огромной волной — я сгорбился, подался навстречу Борису, и тот прижал меня к себе, крепко сцепил перепачканные ладони у меня на лопатках. Мы загнанно дышали, не двигаясь, ощущая тепло друг друга.</p>
<p>Я как с ума сошел — не хотелось его отпускать, сжимал крепче, хотя на полу было неудобно. Мыслей в голове не было совершенно, идеальная пустота, благодать. Борис пододвинулся, скатился в сторону и растянулся рядом со мной на ковре.<br/>
Он хотел что-то сказать, я видел, как зашевелились его губы, но потом он сомкнул их, сыто и пьяно улыбнулся и просто закрыл глаза, положив ладонь мне на живот.</p>
<p>
  <b>4.</b>
</p>
<p>Я пил кофе на кухне, когда сонная Пиппа показалась из своей комнаты. Зевая, она почти дошла до порога, но потом дернулась, заметив меня. На ней был большой старый свитер Хоби поверх пижамы — всегда носила его, когда приезжала домой, — и это выглядело невозможно мило, по-домашнему.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — треснувшим со сна голосом поздоровалась она, я отсалютовал ей чашкой. </p>
<p>— Даже не слышала, как ты пришел.</p>
<p>На самом деле вернулся я только час назад — как раз к открытию магазина, чтобы закончить там дела с бумажками, подшить все сметы и не грузить Хоби работой, в которой он не разбирался.</p>
<p>Пиппа улыбалась, пока делала кофе, зашумела кофемолка, я предложил тосты.</p>
<p>У Бориса позавтракать у меня не получилось, потому что я торопился вернуться домой до того, как остальные проснутся. Борис спал мертвым сном, и я еле как уговорил его подняться и закрыть за мной.</p>
<p>Вчера мы все-таки не забыли поужинать и потом перебрались в спальню.</p>
<p>Пиппа поглядывала на меня с интересом. Будто догадывалась, что я творил ночью, хотя я понимал, что паранойя напрасна — кутил с Борисом, пили, ничего такого — отчасти правда, отчасти ложь, не придраться.</p>
<p>И ну какое ей дело? Хотя, может, как раз ей и было до этого дело. Мы же все-таки...</p>
<p>Она села напротив меня, начала жевать тост и пить кофе, я избегал встречаться с ней взглядами. Еще не успел принять душ — от меня пахло Борисом, нашим сексом, сигаретами, его шампунем, потому что мы вчера не остановились только на том, что случилось на полу в гостиной.</p>
<p>Мы приняли душ вместе, быстро, чтобы освежиться. Валялись на диване перед плазмой, ужинали и болтали без умолку обо всем подряд — про жизнь, про работу, про искусство, опять спорили насчет разницы во взглядах — у Бориса — такой позитивно-озлобленный, и мой, с которым все понятно — ничего хорошего, одна печаль; вспоминали школу, всякие тусовки у Кей Ти, даже упомянули безумную первую любовь Бориса — Котку; как мы с ним воровали из супермаркетов. Потом Борис сказал, что то время было одним из самых счастливых в его жизни.</p>
<p>И спать мы пошли в постель — большую, удобную, и там еще лежали в обнимку, трогали друг друга не спеша, ласково. Дышали в унисон в темноте спальни, Борис вздрагивал. Он лежал, разметавшись на постели, дрожа от желания, и я его целовал, обнимал, доводил до исступления, пробовал на вкус. Щеки у меня загорелись.<br/>
Пиппа что-то сказала, я чуть не выронил чашку, прослушал.</p>
<p>— Прости?<br/>
— Хочешь, помогу тебе с магазином? — повторила она.</p>
<p>— Нет, не стоит, я разберусь, — выдохнул я, со стуком ставя чашку на стол.</p>
<p>Странное дело — но все будто вставало на свои места. Приезд Бориса. Первое в жизни Рождество, когда мы все тут собрались — и Пиппа, и я более-менее в порядке, и нет никаких проблем вроде Люциуса Ривса, следящим за мной, не надо притворяться, ходить по званым ужинам вместе с Китси и представляться сотням ее друзей, которым я особо не нравился.</p>
<p>Впервые я чувствовал себя свободным, только свободы этой я немного побаивался.</p>
<p>Борис правильно вчера мне сказал, уже засыпая, после второго захода, который мы устроили друг другу поздно ночью, под самое утро — что я возвращаюсь к старому и привычному — корить себя, держаться за прошлое, как за якорь, — потому что боюсь отпустить, ведь тогда я пойму, какой я настоящий.<br/>
Думаю, настоящий я — человек точно не хороший.</p>
<p>Пиппа начала складывать посуду в мойку, собиралась уже уйти из кухни, но я ее окликнул.</p>
<p>— Послушай, — медленно произнес я, решив, что лучше бы нам с ней разобраться со всем, правильно друг друга понять, — хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты ничего мне не должна, если что. И тот вечер был потрясающим.</p>
<p>Видно было, как Пиппа заметно расслабилась — как только я начал говорить, она вмиг посерьезнела, подсобралась, губы сомкнула, а сейчас привалилась боком к стене и тепло разглядывала меня.</p>
<p>— Ох, Тео! Я боялась, что запутаю тебя, потому что сама еще не понимаю, чего хочу. Здесь все и старое, и новое, у меня ощущение, что передо мной открылась тысяча возможностей, и это чувство такое яркое, — она прижала руки к груди, — незнакомое.</p>
<p>Раньше я бы все сделал, только бы Пиппа осталась со мной — задарил бы ее подарками, сделал бы все, что она захотела, все, чего пожелала, — но сейчас я обрадовался, что мы не связали друг друга ничем серьезным.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не прошу, и мне от тебя ничего не нужно.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, Тео. Спасибо. Я не хотела сбить тебя с толку.</p>
<p>Пиппа наклонилась к столу, поймала мою ладонь и мимолетно накрыла ее своей.</p>
<p>— Так мы совершили ошибку?</p>
<p>— Нет, не думаю, что это была ошибка, — ответил я.</p>
<p>— Вот и славно.</p>
<p>Она пальчиком коснулась кончика моего носа — ее смешной любимый жест — и ушла, а я остался сидеть и думать о Борисе снова.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Всегда поражало, как людей охватывала паника перед праздниками — они с безумным блеском в глазах стремились закрыть все свои должки перед родственниками и совестью, не обращали внимания на нагло завышенные цены, все что угодно, лишь бы уже закончить с выбором, запаковать купленное и отправиться дальше по делам, как по пунктам в списке.</p>
<p>Я вымотался. До Рождества оставалось два дня. Борис весь день писал мне смс-ки — так, всякую бессмысленную ерунду, спрашивал про Нью-Йорк, какие-то неизвестные мне компании и названия фирм, слышал ли я про них, что знаю, а потом резко спросил про Рождество — мол, может не пойдем на ваш торжественный ужин, а придумаем свой праздник?</p>
<p>Я как раз набирал ему ответ — что и сам не горю желанием идти к миссис Дефрез, мы ей не очень-то понравились в том году, когда пьяные ввалились домой, когда я Борису захотел показать Попчика и тем самым нарушил их уединенный вечерок с Хоби — и тут послышались шаги на лестнице.</p>
<p>— Можно тебя на пару слов? — спросил смущенно Хоби, выглянувший из-за угла. На нем был красивый жаккардовый пиджак в темно-бордовый ромбик, он поправил манжеты, молча прошел вглубь лавки и остановился, делая вид, что увлечен рассматриванием пепельницы на комоде.</p>
<p>Я отвлекся от телефона, выжидающе поднял на Хоби глаза. Когда он хотел спросить что-нибудь серьезное или тревожное, всегда оттягивал момент.</p>
<p>— Что случилось?</p>
<p>Хоби взял пепельницу в руки, покрутил ее, поставил обратно.</p>
<p>— Подумал тут. Про друга твоего, Бориса, который приехал.</p>
<p>Помолчал.</p>
<p>— Тео, скажи мне, у тебя нет никаких неприятностей больше?</p>
<p>Хоби угрюмо посмотрел на меня, ожидая, видимо, что я примусь врать и сочинять, но у меня аж отлегло. Я искренне улыбнулся:</p>
<p>— Нет, Хоби. Сейчас все хорошо, обещаю.</p>
<p>Он расслабился — плечи опали, перестал нервно дергать пальцами пуговицы пиджака. Кажется, накрутил сам себя — Хоби умел иногда додумать.</p>
<p>— Здорово! Я, признаюсь честно, слегка разволновался. Сам понимаешь, мало ли что у вас стряслось снова.</p>
<p>— Да-да, понимаю. Не волнуйся.</p>
<p>— Тогда прекрасно. Вы же пойдете со мной и Пиппой на ужин к Мойре, или передумали? Вы с Борисом давно не виделись, наверняка захотите отпраздновать где-нибудь вместе, в более дружеской обстановке? Если что, я не расстроюсь.</p>
<p>Я пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Возможно. Спасибо, Хоби. Здорово, что Пиппа в этом году с нами.</p>
<p>— Да, — радостно улыбнулся он, — хорошо, когда все дома, как одна семья.</p>
<p>Он похлопал меня по плечу — по-отцовски, размашисто — и медленно побрел в мастерскую, что-то напевая себе под нос. Я продолжил набирать Борису ответ. Он, конечно, обрадовался — <i>«такую тусовку закатим, Поттер!»</i></p>
<p>Сутки до Рождества я был кристально чист, что удивляло. Мы много успели: с Хоби поставили елку, и потом Пиппа украшала ее антикварными игрушками. Попчику тоже досталось: на него нацепили праздничный ошейник, и он скакал по дому, виляя хвостом и радостно гавкая от всеобщего внимания. Хоби приготовил божественный на вкус пудинг — мы с Пиппой толпились у него за спиной, пока он прятал свое произведение искусства, приговаривая, чтобы мы подождали. Мне нравилось настроение, с которым приближался новый год — не тревожное, даже уютное, так непривычно, по-новому.</p>
<p>К миссис Дефрез мы с Борисом решили не идти, Пиппа надула губы, когда узнала, расстроилась, а потом, когда я предложил ей сбежать с нами, моментально согласилась — я только понятия не имел, куда мы пойдем. За программу отвечал Борис.</p>
<p>Вечером, в разгар домашней суеты, объявилась Китси. Я одевался — рубашка, штаны, думал, брать ли пиджак, когда телефон пискнул входящим сообщением:</p>
<p>
  <i>«Тео, привет! Нам ждать тебя сегодня? Очень прошу найти время и заглянуть, если не ради меня, то ради мамы. Напиши мне»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Нет, не ждать, прости Китс»</i>
</p>
<p>В ее манере было бы еще подавить на жалость — написать мне «пожалуйста» или «ну Тео!», но она промолчала, а я все равно почувствовал себя козлом. Продолжил смотреть на себя в зеркало, поправлять воротничок рубашки, в комнату постучались — Пиппа в длинном невесомом платье темно-синего цвета застыла на пороге.</p>
<p>— Как я выгляжу? — спросила она с сомнением.</p>
<p>Выглядела она прекрасно — идеально, если точнее выразиться. Я облизнул губы, сглотнул.</p>
<p>— Чудесно.</p>
<p>Пиппа прошла ко мне, как фея из волшебной страны, легкий подол развевался от движений, многослойный тюль, расшитый бисером. Она поправила мне воротничок рубашки.</p>
<p>Мы переглянулись, и тут взгляд у меня зацепился за шкатулку на комоде. Не думая, я потянулся к ней и открыл, Пиппа следила, как я справлялся с застежкой.</p>
<p>— Хочешь надеть их на праздник? — без задней мысли предложил я, заметив, что сережек у нее не было, а их так не хватало к образу.</p>
<p>— Тео, я...</p>
<p>И тут я вспомнил про свой щедрый ненужный жест, когда бросил винтажное ожерелье вместе с запиской в коридоре перед тем, как свалить в Амстердам, чем поставил Пиппу в неловкое положение. Вот же идиот.</p>
<p>— Это ничего не будет значить, — поспешно добавил я. — Можешь оставить их себе навсегда, я только рад буду. Можешь надеть и вернуть обратно. Просто мне будет приятно, они тебе очень пойдут.</p>
<p>Пиппа разрумянилась, потянулась к шкатулке и бережно взяла ее в руки.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Но я их верну. Красивые.</p>
<p>Да, они были очень красивыми — любимые мамины изумрудные серьги, на каждый званый ужин на работе она надевала их вместе с бархатным платьем с короткими рукавами. Пиппа приложила одну к мочке, встав напротив зеркала, перекрывая меня, и я с обожанием выглянул из-за ее плеча. Глупая улыбка застыла на моих губах.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Борис с Дмитрием заехали за нами в восемь на черном Лексусе — ярко-красный кончик сигареты тлел в темноте салона, а потом Борис приблизился и выглянул из открытого окна, нахально нам улыбнулся и пригласил присоединиться, я только фыркнул на его показуху. Оказалось, у Бориса не было никакого плана — мы ютились на заднем сидении втроем и распивали шампанское, бутылки которого лежали на переднем возле Дмитрия. Борис горланил тосты, без устали мы чокались и катались по зимнему Нью-Йорку, наблюдая за толпами на улице, веселыми компаниями на тротуарах у баров, как люди орали, свистели, сигналили машины — все ожило и искрилось.</p>
<p>Дмитрий кружил вокруг парков, переключал музыку в магнитоле, делая ее то громче, то тише, а мы продолжали напиваться, болтая без передышки.<br/>
Не знаю, сколько мы так проездили, шампанское здорово ударило мне в голову, я курил в приоткрытое окно, улицы сменяли друг друга одна за другой, пока мы не остановились возле какого-то клуба.</p>
<p>— Оттянемся немного? — предложил Борис весело, уже выбираясь наружу.</p>
<p>В «Райской долине» все утонуло в неоне — на людях болтались флуоресцентные бусы и браслеты, стены черные, плитка под ногами сияла под светом софитов, работал диджей — музыка долбила так громко, что пульсацией отдавалась в груди и животе. Борис постоянно с кем-то здоровался: то пожмет руку какому-то высокому мужчине в костюме и золотой серьгой в ухе, то обнимется с женщиной в обтягивающем коротком платье; он указывал на нас с Пиппой, и люди целовали нас в щеки, предлагали выпить с ними — водку, шампанское, виски, все, что пожелаем — и мы чокались с какими-то незнакомцами. Я наблюдал за Пиппой, которая после четвертой такой компании стала пропускать и только улыбалась, прислушиваясь к разговорам и оглядываясь на танцпол.</p>
<p>Да уж, таков был мир Бориса — быстрый, верткий, сумасшедший.</p>
<p>Мы расположились на диванчике на втором этаже — к нам сразу подсели еще ребята, бизнес-партнеры, как представил их Борис — трое парней и две женщины, одна уж очень сильно напоминала мне Мириам. Мы чокнулись и с ними тоже, и вечер завертелся: бесконечная еда и закуски, которую приносили хорошенькие официантки, все курили сигареты, дым стоял такой плотный, что иногда у меня в глазах слезилось. Пиппа — большую часть молча — наблюдала за незнакомым народом, с интересом посматривая на меня и на Бориса, видимо, тайно поражаясь всему, что происходило.</p>
<p>В один момент Борис увел меня в туалет — мы закрылись в кабинке — я себе нафантазировал всякого, и в штанах даже стало тесно. Заплетающимся языком я пытался спросить, что мы тут делаем, но Борис только приложил к моим губам палец, поцеловал меня — коротко, без языка — в сумраке его кожа казалась светло-синей, глаза — две черные бусины. Он наклонился к раковине, а когда выпрямился, я увидел на краю четыре белых дорожки.</p>
<p>Борис пьяно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>И все завелось по новой — меня выбило в четкую, полную сил реальность, такую, что, когда мы вернулись, я чуть ли не плясал на месте, по ощущениям — был кристально трезв и готов к приключениям.</p>
<p>Мы тусовались в клубе еще час или два, я не мог сказать точно, и потом Дмитрий забрал нас снова.

 У Пиппы платье зажевало дверью машины, мы неловко возились с ним, потому что нас с Борисом распирал смех, и Пиппа хохотала вместе с нами, дергая за подол. Катались мы недолго — Борис попросил Дмитрия о чем-то на украинском, и он резко развернулся на повороте и поехал в обратную сторону. </p>
<p>Я уж было подумал, что мы сейчас поедем на квартиру к Юрию, но нет — мы припарковались возле отеля «Золотой лев» недалеко от Центрального парка. Цифровые часы на здании показывали половину двенадцатого, и Борис вскрикнул «Вовремя!».</p>
<p>Выйдя на свежесть улицы, мы остановились перед входом, где разодетый в ярко-красный костюм швейцар услужливо раскрывал всем посетителям двери. За толстыми стеклами мигали огни, кажется, там была вечеринка. Все сновали туда-сюда, шумиха полная.</p>
<p>— Не «Плаза», конечно, но тоже неплохо, — криво усмехнулся Борис. Мы втроем ввалились в большое светлое фойе — музыка орала, люди отплясывали в роскошном зале под мигание огней, все блестело и переливалось, гирлянды, в другой комнате неон, официанты носились среди толпы с подносами — бокалы шампанского, бокалы с вином, закуски, за барной стойкой люди свободно курили, дым красиво понимался к высокому потолку и рассеивался.</p>
<p>Пристроившись к бару, мы заказали для начала ликер: Борис попросил Пиппу ткнуть в любую строчку алкогольной карты, закрыв ей глаза ладонью. Ликер оказался сладкий, такой приторный, что у меня скулы свело. Борис опрокинул его в себя одним махом и сморщился, облизнув губы, я тут же отвел взгляд. </p>
<p>А потом музыка вдруг исчезла, смешно было наблюдать за людьми, которые не ожидали тишины и просто осекались в пространстве, зависая с закинутой в танце ногой и рукой.</p>
<p>Какая-то женщина в строгом брючном костюме и на высоких шпильках — наверняка управляющая — включила огромный плазменный телевизор над входом в зал: там шла прямая трансляция с Тайм Сквер и уже начинался отсчет. Год действительно заканчивался. Я заторможено посмотрел по очереди сначала на Бориса, потом на Пиппу — оба жадно, в предвкушении следили за экраном.</p>
<p>Все люди застыли, тишина стояла, как перед настоящей бурей. Год кончался — и последние его секунды утекали сквозь пальцы. Я с силой сжал стакан в руке и вдруг — дикий рев, воздух задрожал, комнату наполнили крики, Борис запрыгал и полез к нам с Пиппой обниматься, расплескивая ликер в разные стороны. Пиппа вскрикнула, я чуть не завалился на стойку, но Борис крепко держал меня за лацканы пиджака и не отпускал.</p>
<p>Вечеринка разошлась с новой силой. </p>
<p>Смех, разговоры, пожелания счастья, всего самого лучшего, крики, снова смех, еще громче, еще ближе — Борис потянул нас с Пиппой за руки к себе, и мы потерялись в толпе и в танце. Развязном, плавном, двигались, как хотели, не слушая музыку и не соблюдая ритм. Хохотали до боли в животе, Пиппа с Борисом криво и неправильно изображали танго, потом чокались бокалами, реальность вокруг покачивалась на волнах — все мои движения были смазанными, расслабленными — я цеплялся за Бориса, и мы прижимались лоб ко лбу, скача и придуриваясь. Пиппа громко хлопала в ладоши.</p>
<p>Не знаю точно, сколько времени мы провели на первом этаже, но, когда уже сил никаких держаться не было и музыка поднадоела, Борис предложил подняться в номер — снятый шикарный люкс, восьмой этаж. Пиппа умыкнула со шведского стола бутылку шампанского, Борис одобрительно заулюлюкал, мы убежали к лифту и столкнулись там с шумной пьяной компанией каких-то молодых ребят, которые как раз из него выходили. Всего лучшего в новом году! Будьте счастливы! Мы с ними хлопали друг друга по плечам, пока Борис держал дверь лифта ногой. Я всех любил так сильно, что сам не верил. Мы протиснулись в белую — свет ударил в глаза, привыкшим к темноте — кабину. Борис криво нажал на кнопку, двери съехались.</p>
<p>Пиппа обнимала бутылку, прижимая ее к своей груди, волосы растрепались, она походила на ведьму: глаза горели, губы — алые, раскрытые, в дикой улыбке.</p>
<p>— У меня еще никогда не было такого сумасшедшего праздника! — она сдула со лба челку, задышала открытым ртом, запрокинув голову и уперевшись затылком в металлическую стену лифта. Мы с Борисом весело переглянулись — зрачки у обоих растеклись по радужке, совершенно упоротые, я видел нас в зеркале — мы в «Долине» снюхали по две дорожке кокаина в туалете. — Что вы молчите! Смеетесь надо мной, да?</p>
<p>— Ни в коем случае, — завертел я головой, сам еле сдерживая хохот.</p>
<p>Все тело вибрировало, хотелось что-то делать — не стоять на месте, кружиться в танце или просто бродить, выпускать скопившуюся энергию, давать себе разрядку.<br/>
Борис меня понимал — я видел, как он дрыгал ногой и приплясывал, пока мы ехали до нужного этажа.</p>
<p>Добравшись до номера, мы тут же залезли в бар, я открыл шампанское Пиппы, мы чокнулись: «За Рождество!» и врубили музыкальный центр на полную — станция в прямом режиме описывала события на Тайм-сквер, оживленность в Центральном парке, как там было сочно, ярко, шумно. </p>
<p>В люксе было две больших комнаты — огромная гостиная, объединенная с кухней, и такая же огромная спальня. У широкого дивана лежал белоснежный мягкий ковер с высоким ворсом, мы скинули обувь, Борис предложил придвинуть журнальный столик ближе, и мы с ним возились, спотыкаясь и заваливаясь на бок, пока Пиппа, держа бутылки и бокалы, звонко хохотала над нами.</p>
<p>Когда с перемещениями было покончено, мы уселись вокруг него, закурили. Борис с Пиппой опять хихикали, шептались, как закадычные друзья, и я поражался — ведь они друг о друге совсем ничего не знали, так, обрывками, и то — через меня.</p>
<p>Пиппа от нашего с Борисом мира была далека, хоть у нас и было много общего — эмоции, взгляды на жизнь; как эти самые жизни у нас по-страшному пересеклись, и на том все решилось. В ее ушах поблескивали сережки моей мамы — ей они потрясающе шли, на Китси вот совсем не смотрелись, а тут заиграли по-новому — рыжие волосы и изумруды.</p>
<p>— Правда, что вы вместе жили в Вегасе? — до меня донесся ее вопрос.</p>
<p>Пока Пиппа подливала нам шампанское и отвлекалась, Борис одними губами беззвучно спросил: «Как много она знает?», я мотнул головой: «Ничего».</p>
<p>— Правда, — ответил Борис.</p>
<p>— Ну, не прямо жили, Борис у меня часто оставался, — уклончиво ответил я, смотря на него через стол.</p>
<p>Пиппа осушила свой бокал до дна, мы ее догнали. Борис побежал на кухню — принес закуски и водку, наш с ним любимый набор по жизни.</p>
<p>Она еще мучила нас любопытными вопросами — а как там было, а почему ночевал не дома, что вы там делали, неужели всегда так напивались? Мы с Борисом слегка приукрасили правду, чтобы сильно не травмировать Пиппу историями про прыжки вдрызг пьяными в бассейн прямо с крыши дома, или как могли шляться по пустыне под палящим солнцем в невменозе, или как пробовали наркотики на детской площадке, или пропускали школу из-за похмелья, или как отец мутузил Бориса за любые мелочи, а мой собственный — дал мне по лицу однажды из-за денег, которые мне остались от мамы.</p>
<p>— Она само очарование. — Подмигнул мне Борис, пока Пиппа копошилась возле колонок — искала какую-то радиостанцию с музыкой повеселее, ей надоело слушать репортаж о праздновании на Манхэттене.</p>
<p>— Да, я знаю.</p>
<p>Мы с ним посмотрели друг на друга. Весь вечер, по правде говоря, я от Бориса не мог отвести глаз, думаю, он давно заметил, как жадно я на него смотрел.</p>
<p>— Хочешь повеселиться? — прошептал он, склонившись над столиком.</p>
<p>— Конечно, хочу. С тобой — все, что угодно, — легко ответил я, вызвав у Бориса приступ смеха.</p>
<p>— Поттер, ты как скажешь, хоть стой, хоть падай.</p>
<p>— Что там у тебя?</p>
<p>Он, хитро подмигнув, выложил на стол маленький портсигар, раскрыл его — травка и еще какой-то маленький сверток. Выудил из него таблетку — ловко раздробил ее на две части. Я вдруг занервничал, взглянув на Пиппу, которая стояла к нам спиной — блестящее платье с вырезом, кожа в нем белоснежная, видно было родинку. Черт — об этом я даже не подумал, что Пиппе, наверное, не следовало бы с нами закидываться. Не понравилась мне эта идея, одно дело — мы с Борисом, которым терять уже нечего, и другое дело — окунать во все это Пиппу — самое невинное и светлое, что в моей жизни было.</p>
<p>— Нас не размажет окончательно? — уточнил я.</p>
<p>— А разве это важно? Сегодня ночью — будем делать все, что захотим. Будем расслабляться и отрываться по полной.</p>
<p>Сменилась музыка — заиграло что-то ритмичное, приятное.</p>
<p>— Стой. Знаешь, Борис, не надо. Она не такая, как мы с тобой, — заговорил я тихо, все еще следя за Пиппой, и Борис тоже на нее обернулся.<br/>
Пиппа пошла к нам обратно — с довольным румянцем на щеках. Борис замешкался, посмотрел на меня, как на дурака, но портсигар убрал и оставил на столике только два косячка.</p>
<p>— Присаживайся, принцесса, — похлопал он по месту на ковре рядом с собой, и Пиппа, расправив платье, села.</p>
<p>Мы накурились. Стали дурачиться и, перекрикивая друг друга, говорить всякую ересь, прыгать по комнате, Пиппа пританцовывала, чуть прихрамывая на правую ножку. Борис таскал ее на руках и кружил до визга, я от смеха загибался, все время падая и падая на пол. Было так жарко, так чертовски весело — мы идиотничали, будто подростки. Набивали рты канапе и маленькими бутербродиками с красной рыбой, пили вино с горла.</p>
<p>В один момент меня накрыло тупой блаженностью — в расстегнутой рубашке, весь красный и поехавший, я развалился на диване, не в силах больше устоять на ногах. Борис приземлился на пол возле моих колен, Пиппа ловко забралась на диван сбоку, и они перешептывались, обсуждая меня и шутливо делая вид, будто я не слышу «что-то Поттер совсем сдал» , «да, разучился веселиться» , «неужели он решил лечь спать». Я фыркал и тянулся, чтобы заткнуть им рты, а они только отталкивали мои руки.<br/>
Никогда до этого я не видел Пиппу такой шальной и веселой. Будто она забыла все плохое, что случилось с ней в этой жизни. Как будто даже не бросала музыку — пришла к нам в дорогущий люкс прямо с концерта, где отыграла очередную симфонию.</p>
<p>Уж не знаю, что на нас нашло, но Пиппа вдруг прижалась ко мне сбоку и, положив голову мне на плечо, заглянула в мои глаза с такой нежностью, что я не удержался и, заправив завитый волнистый локон ей за ухо — пальцами коснулся сережки, сердце екнуло — обхватил ее лицо ладонью, ласково погладил по линии челюсти, прочертив пальцем до самого подбородка.</p>
<p>Борис смотрел на нас, сложив локоть мне на колено. От его тела шел жар — я отчетливо его чувствовал даже через штаны. Минуты застыли, время потекло, как кисель — медленно, вязко. Пиппа боднула меня носом в щеку и поцеловала — осторожно, лишь прихватив мои губы своими.</p>
<p>И дальше — все выглядело сном. Волшебным, желанным — Пиппа оседлала мои бедра, Борис примкнул к нам сбоку, заняв ее предыдущее место, и еще секунда — он с раскрытым ртом смотрел на меня, дыша заполошно — и потом снес меня в страстном поцелуе, будто только этого и ждал. Заведя руку Пиппе за спину, он вслепую помогал ей расстегнуть платье — а она была такой нетерпеливой, целовала меня в шею, мы все обнимались, и я думал, что это чистое безумие, и позволял себе в него падать, не думая больше ни о чем, кроме Бориса и Пиппы и их прикосновений.</p>
<p>Диван шуршал, мы раскидали все подушки, обменивались поцелуями по очереди — Пиппа с Борисом больше шутили и постоянно огрызались, отвлекаясь друг от друга и посмеиваясь, я за лямки стянул с нее платье и припал губами к ключицам — нежно вел языком по коже, пока Борис зацеловывал мне шею и покусывал за плечо.<br/>
Мы сплелись в единое безумное целое — со стонами, жаркими прикосновениями, движениями бедер и сладкой дрожью во всем теле. Я успевал фиксировать картинки: запрокинутая в наслаждении голова Пиппы, пока я целую внутреннюю сторону ее бедра и тяну зубами трусики вбок, ее дурманящий запах, сладкая кожа; Борис, дрожа от нетерпения, расстегивает на мне штаны, и взгляд его совсем черный, прямо как у демона, я захлебываюсь в стоне, когда он накрывает рукой мой вставший член, а Пиппа целует меня в живот; мы заваливаем Бориса на спину, Пиппа обводит пальцами шрамы у него на груди, а я помогаю ему избавиться от одежды, дрочу ему быстро и жестко, пока Пиппа целуется с ним взасос и он сжимает в ладонях ее грудь через перекрутившийся лифчик. И еще многое, многое другое — сбитое от оргазмов дыхание, стоны, снова стоны, шумные выдохи и вдохи, и бесконечное тепло в груди.</p>
<p>За окном слышались взрывы фейерверков, под закрытыми глазами — чернота распадалась на яркие вспышки, от которых по телу будто пускали разряд тока, меня несло по волнам — умопомрачительным, заставляющим выгибаться, просить большего, все размытое и такое правильное, счастливое, бешеное.</p>
<p>И после всего — умиротворенное лицо Пиппы, которая лежала с одного бока от меня и улыбалась, сдувала со лба челку, приводила дыхание в порядок, Борис подал ей стакан воды, и она сонно его поблагодарила. Я — зажатый посередине между двух горячих липких тел, пытающийся прийти в себя, голос Бориса, плюхнувшегося с другой от меня стороны, низкий и сытый — прямо мне в ухо:</p>
<p>— Я приехал ради тебя, Поттер.</p>
<p>Мы отключились только под утро, все вместе, вымотанные после адской встряски, секса, в обнимку на диване, под одним гигантским пледом, за просмотром первой части «Один дома».</p>
<p>
  <b>5.</b>
</p>
<p>Из крепкого сна меня вывел знакомый голос — с утренней хрипотцой, такой родной, громкий, раздающийся совсем близко. Я попробовал открыть глаза, но из-за яркого света тут же слепил их обратно. Поморщился. Во рту адски пересохло, голова была тяжелая, и тело ныло после вчерашнего.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — продолжал говорить Борис. — Просыпайся. Вставай, Поттер.</p>
<p>Я резко распахнул глаза и дернулся на диване, подтягиваясь выше и садясь. В номере бубнил телевизор, из панорамных окон на нас хмуро глядел сумрачный Нью-Йорк, весь в снежной дымке.</p>
<p>Борис навис надо мной, полуголый, глаза дикие, штаны расстегнуты, ремень болтается.</p>
<p>Пиппа сбоку от меня заворочалась, сонно нахмурилась и повернулась на другой бок. Я, даже не думая, укрыл ее голое плечо, выскользнувшее из-под одеяла. Нашарив очки сбоку от подушки, я надел их, осмотрелся: повсюду валялись вещи — платье Пиппы, ее белье, моя рубашка, ботинки Бориса и его пиджак, настоящий бардак. На ковре остались следы от разлитого вина, на столике — сигареты, опрокинутые стопки, комканные салфетки.</p>
<p>— Наконец-то. Долго же я тебя будил. Пора собираться, — по-деловому сказал Борис и стал застегивать на себе штаны.</p>
<p>Я тупо моргал, приходя в себя. Пиппа посапывала в подушку, ее волосы рыжим пятном разметались по белоснежной наволочке. Трогательная пяточка выглядывала и свисала с дивана. Борис, хмыкнув, ласково спрятал ее ножку повыше, накрывая одеялом.</p>
<p>— Нет. Давай еще поспим, Борис, — прошептал я устало, голова звенела похмельем, я собирался снова скатиться, чтобы растянуться на диване, но Борис мне не дал: не собираясь сдаваться, он со всей силы потянул меня за руку, заставил подняться на ноги, повел в ванную. Громко протестовать я не стал, чтобы не разбудить Пиппу, и послушался, проклиная его на чем свет стоит.</p>
<p>— Никаких «поспим», Поттер, пора начинать новую жизнь в новом году, идеальный момент для перерождения.</p>
<p>— Пегегождения? — фыркнул я, зажав в губах отельную одноразовую зубную щетку, которой Борис ткнул мне в лицо.</p>
<p>Борис закатил глаза:</p>
<p>— Ты же понимаешь, о чем я говорю.</p>
<p>— Не совсем, — сплюнул я в раковину.</p>
<p>В зеркале мы выглядели неважно — помятые, похмельные, впрочем, половина города сейчас не могла похвастаться свежим видом.</p>
<p>— Я уже заказал завтрак в номер на полдень, нам нужно поторопиться, если хотим успеть.</p>
<p>— А сейчас сколько времени? И куда успеть?</p>
<p>— Сейчас десять.</p>
<p>Борис накинул рубашку. Затем бросил мне мою, с испачканным в вине воротничком, я на автомате начала ее надевать, хотя вообще не хотел выходить из номера и никуда не собирался.</p>
<p>Ну что он опять придумал?</p>
<p>— На отрезвляющую прогулку, возникла у меня одна идея, — Борис вдруг обхватил меня за лицо обеими руками и горячо поцеловал в обе щеки.</p>
<p>Я вцепился в его плечи.</p>
<p>— Доверься мне, Поттер, — попросил он тихо, мои губы были напротив его, от дыхания щекотало кожу, я сглотнул, кивая.</p>
<p>И Борис резко отстранился и как вихрь пронесся по комнате, собирая мелкие вещи — положил в карман штанов кошелек, пачку сигарет, убавил громкость на телевизоре, нашел свои ботинки.</p>
<p>Одевшись, мы вышли из номера, плотно закрыв дверь за собой на электронный ключ, и отправились к лифту.</p>
<p>Я думал, что мы действительно будем гулять, но понятие прогулки у Бориса было несколько иное — мы вышли из отеля на морозный воздух и тут же оказались в тепле машины — за нами заехал Дмитрий.</p>
<p>Молча он взял с пустого переднего сиденья два стакана ароматного кофе в подставке и протянул нам с Борисом, не отвлекаясь от дороги.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — я жадно отпил. — С праздником.</p>
<p>— Ну и зажгли мы вчера, фух, — присвистнул Борис.</p>
<p>Я чуть не подавился.</p>
<p>— Не зря люблю рыжих, — Борис игриво взглянул на меня, я показал ему средний палец в шутку. Вчера было классно и странно. Меня перекидывало из чувства в чувство — натурально: ревность, потом счастье, потом любовь, потом нежность, потом я сгорал от возбуждения и трясся в жаре. Борис успокаивающе шлепнул меня по колену.<br/>
— Не боись, мне твоя подружка не нужна.</p>
<p>— Она мне не подружка, и ты ей не нравишься, — огрызнулся я с улыбкой. — Пиппа слишком хороша для нас двоих.</p>
<p>— Это верно, — согласился он, блуждая по мне туманным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Куда мы едем?</p>
<p>— Увидишь, — коротко бросил он.</p>
<p>Я пил кофе и ни о чем не думал — может, мы ехали в бар или еще куда по делам Бориса, может, он мне что-то снова хотел показать, в любом случае, мы скоро вернемся в отель. Когда Дмитрий припарковался на тротуаре, я без вопросов распахнул дверь и вылез наружу, и тут же застыл, потому что увидел перед собой длинное высокое крыльцо музея.</p>
<p>Раздался хлопок двери со стороны Бориса.</p>
<p>— Ты охренел? — обернулся я к нему с перекошенным от шока лицом.</p>
<p>Сердце екнуло, истерично забилось в груди, в ушах сразу поднялся шум, как перед обмороком — я начал часто и коротко дышать.</p>
<p>— Пошли, Поттер, тебе нужно ее увидеть. Или сейчас, или никогда, — мрачно произнес Борис.</p>
<p>Машина двинулась, я резко толкнул дверь, чертов Дмитрий поехал дальше, оставляя нас позади.</p>
<p>Вот же черт. Черт. Черт.</p>
<p>Ноги меня не слушались, я будто в землю врос: не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, стоял на краю, у самой дороги, пока Борис уверенно не подхватил меня под локоть и не потащил вперед.</p>
<p>Воспоминания нахлынули лавиной, вся моя жизнь проносилась перед глазами, как будто я шел не в музей, а на смертную казнь. По этим ступенькам мы с мамой тогда вбежали, прячась от дождя под ее карамельно-полосатым зонтиком. Людей было намного больше, чем сейчас — лишь небольшая группка туристов у самого входа, на самом крыльце никого — в парке за спиной только шумно из-за машин и оживленного трафика даже рождественским утром.</p>
<p>Борис потащил меня вверх по лестнице, я тяжело поднимался с ним вместе, с каждым шагом вспоминая: лабиринты залов, широкий свод потолков, белый холодный свет, везде роскошь и умиротворение, на полу начищенный до блеска паркет, а где-то мягкий ковер, чтобы создать тишину.</p>
<p>— Нет, Борис. — Я вдруг выдернул руку из его хватки, упал на ступеньку и сгорбился, спрятав лицо в ладонях — меня мелко потряхивало, к горлу подступила тошнота.<br/>
— Нет, я не могу. Не могу, я не шучу. Меня прямо там удар хватит, клянусь.</p>
<p>— Тео. Перестань.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>— Время пришло, не упрямься, давай сделаем это вместе, я буду рядом с тобой, — Борис принялся меня уговаривать, присел рядом, как нянька, я его сейчас ненавидел. — Да, тяжело, я понимаю. Жизнь отстой, да? Больно? Ничего, ничего, все пройдет.</p>
<p>— Замолчи, Борис. Ты меня не понимаешь.</p>
<p>Он цокнул языком.</p>
<p>— Может, и не понимаю, но я тоже через много что прошел, сам знаешь. Почему не можешь выбраться и двигаться дальше? Потому что не можешь сам себя простить?<br/>
Я невидяще глядел перед собой, не видел ничего, кроме серости вокруг — асфальт, грязный снег, на моих ботинках царапины после танцев, тело трясется, холодно, закрыть глаза не помогает, ничего не помогает.</p>
<p>— Чего ты хочешь? Искупления? Хочешь, отпущу тебе твои грехи? — пошутил Борис, потрепав меня по макушке.</p>
<p>Я брыкнулся, сбрасывая его руку с себя — на нас поглядывали люди, снующие мимо — их, правда, было мало, но я все равно не хотел, чтобы смотрели. Борис говорил чистую правду — да, не мог я себя простить. За все.</p>
<p>— Перестань издеваться надо мной, — сдавленно промычал я в свои ладони.</p>
<p>— Не слышу, — откликнулся Борис, склоняясь ко мне.</p>
<p>— Пошел ты в жопу.</p>
<p>— Во-от. — Рассмеялся он по-доброму. — Теперь я тебя узнаю. Подыши. Знаю я, как тебе сейчас тяжело.</p>
<p>Да, он знал, в Вегасе еще нахлебался моего отчаяния сполна. Он продолжал гладить меня успокаивающе по голове. Борис ведь заботился. Возможно, несколько резкими методами, но он хотел, как лучше, я это знал.</p>
<p>Собравшись с духом, я послушался его. Встал и продолжил подниматься ко входу в музей, хотя с каждым шагом отчаянием меня захлестывало все сильнее. На входе не было очереди, зашли мы свободно, внутри просторного фойе пахло как в библиотеке. Два сонных молодых охранника попросили нас с Борисом вывернуть карманы пальто и пройти через рамку металлодетектора. Все медленно, не спеша, в абсолютной тишине.</p>
<p>Борис, после оставив меня на минутку, ушел к окошку за билетами, а я боялся пошевелиться и обернуться, чтобы проверить — все ли тут поменялось и осталось прежним.<br/>
В голове стоял шум того рокового дня, когда моя жизнь поделилась на «до» и «после».</p>
<p>— Пойдем, — шепнул Борис, вернувшись со значками в руке.</p>
<p>Еще одна лестница — нет, ничего не поменялось, только обновили перила, застелили ее ковром, на стенах плакаты с расписанием выставок; лекция «Золотой век русской живописи», портретная живопись и натюрморты: искусство восемнадцатого века, выставка голландских мастеров: Ян Вермеер и Рембрандт; Японские гравюры, оружейный зал № 1.</p>
<p>Я пробежался растерянным взглядом по всем новостям и, конечно, нашел то, что искал: Карел Фабрициус, «Щегол» — возвращение домой, зал № 32. Я сбился с шага.</p>
<p>Борис уверенно шел впереди, растерялся на развилке в коридоре, наклонился к стойке с буклетами и нахмурился, рассматривая карту залов. Сувенирную лавку перенесли и отремонтировали — она теперь располагалась на другой стороне, у входа, а не у выхода, витрину покрасили в золотой, женщина за прилавком медленно листала книгу по современному искусству с ярко-красной обложкой.</p>
<p>Я потел, лоб взмок, воротник рубашки прилип к шее, пальто давило, пальцы дрожали. Здесь все другое — стены выкрасили в светло-голубой, новый паркет, повсюду сигнализация, камеры, красные точки датчиков под потолком.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, куда идти, — сказал я Борису, преодолев очередной приступ паники.</p>
<p>Он двинулся за мной: я прошел через тяжелые двери; серии портретов на стенах, дамы в пышных платьях, богатые столовые натюрморты, лес, море, свернуть налево, затем направо, через два зала повернуть направо снова. Борис не отставал. Никто из нас не отвлекался на шедевры по бокам, не разглядывал то, как искусно был прорисован свет, или не пытался прочесть выражения незнакомых лиц — мы шли, как роботы, запрограммированные на конкретную цель. Мама бы не удержалась — обязательно бы останавливалась почти у каждой картины, не забыла бы постоять у мрачного «Урока анатомии», который так любила. Я опять облизнул губы, бегло прошелся ладонью по мокрому от пота лицу.</p>
<p>Оставалось еще немного.</p>
<p>В зале тридцать два было удивительно пустынно. Я неожиданно остановился прямо на пороге, Борис неловко врезался мне в спину и выругался. Пошатнувшись, мы проскочили вперед.</p>
<p>— Ты готов? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Все проносилось обрывками и вспышками: бетонная пыль, сухой жар взрыва, запах стройки, измученное обожжённое морщинистое лицо Велти, его трясущиеся пальцы, указывающие мне на картину, что валялась среди обломков. Как у меня болела голова — будто меня приложили чем-то тяжелым. Вздохи, стоны, под ботинками — куча чужих вещей: бумажники, ботинки, дамские сумочки, карточки и визитки. Я пробирался через обломки притолоки и облака едкой пыли. Мамина спина в белом атласном тренче, черные волосы взметнулись от быстрого легкого шага, когда она уверенно побежала взглянуть на Рембрандта напоследок, оставив меня у сувенирной лавки.</p>
<p>Мог ли я остановить ее? Я же не знал, что произойдет. Откуда бы я знал?</p>
<p>Борис вывел меня из мыслей. Я не заметил, как мы уже очутились в самом центре. И передо мной она — картина.</p>
<p>Маленькая серьезная деловитая птичка на жердочке. Глаз не отвести.</p>
<p>Мы с Борисом даже выдохнули синхронно — с каким-то болезненным облегчением. Смотрели на «Щегла», как загипнотизированные, в полном молчании. Вот он — ни капли не изменившийся, свет на стене — как проблеск надежды, золотая цепочка, грязная тень сбоку.</p>
<p>С «Щегла» все началось, и теперь настало время прощаться. Я все смотрел и смотрел, захваченный аурой картины. Шок и свет. Облегчение. Вечность. Грусть и любовь. Сколько же всего связано было с этим «Щеглом», как много он для меня — и для Бориса тоже — значил.</p>
<p>Слезы покатились у меня из глаз, неконтролируемые, я даже не стал их утирать, было уже плевать на все. Круг замкнулся — я стоял тут, открытый и честный, измученный, видел, что все с картиной в порядке, что время постаралось и стерло всю боль и страх из здания, что годы прошли, и мне нужно было это принять. Что все осталось позади. Что все кончено.</p>
<p>Борис с сочувствием взглянул на меня. Взял меня за руку, крепко сжал мою ладонь. Мы стояли так вечность. А потом Борис позвал меня:</p>
<p>— Поттер.</p>
<p>Я повернул к нему голову.</p>
<p>— Поедешь со мной в Бельгию?</p>
<p>— В Бельгию? Но как же твой бар? — голос у меня был сиплым.</p>
<p>— Им займется Мириам.</p>
<p>Как хорошо, что он был рядом, стоял близко ко мне — человек, знавший про меня все и меня принимающий, человек, который меня любил. И которого — само собой, с первых секунд, с первой встречи — любил я.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. — Помолчав, добавил: — Спасибо тебе, Борис.</p>
<p>В зал вбежали дети из туристической группы. Какая-то дама принялась шикать на них и успокаивать, поднялся человеческий гул — голоса, шаги, звуки мира. Я взглянул на Бориса, и он широко мне улыбнулся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>конец.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>